


Squirrel Woods Camp

by StereoChromatic



Series: Peanuts & Camp Camp Saga [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Peanuts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Infrequent Swearing, Music, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, camp shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereoChromatic/pseuds/StereoChromatic
Summary: It’s a new summer, and Charlie Brown and friends get signed up for yet another summer camp, but something seems off, and those voices from the neighboring camp sound familiar…





	1. Who's Even Running This Place?

**Author's Note:**

> The Squirrels thought they could run a camp. They could not.

“Alright, Everyone on the Bus! We’re going to Summer Camp!” Lucy shouted, as she shoved Charlie Brown, Rerun and Linus, and all of their luggage onto the bus. Sally, Franklin, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Pig-Pen and Schroeder were already on, and half of them were just as unimpressed as they were. 

“Where are we going?” asked Rerun. 

“There should be brochures on the seats.” Said the bus driver, a portly man with a well-conditioned moustache and receding hairline. Charlie Brown and Linus sat next to each other as they both picked up their brochures from under their seats. Linus was additionally holding his blanket, he was content enough not to need it most of the time now, but there were still moments it proved to be useful, like after a nightmare.

“Squirrel Woods Camp.” Charlie Brown read out the title on the brochure. 

“I wonder what it says inside.” Linus replied, opening it up. He was about to read the details of it when he was interrupted by an announcement from the bus driver.

“Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be leaving in 5 minutes.”

“Do you think we can high-tail-it off the bus in that time?” Rerun asked from the seat behind.

“Not with Lucy here, no.” Linus responded bluntly, still looking at the brochure.

“This brochure is very light on information.” Linus said to Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown looked at his own copy of the brochure. It read:

~New Buildings!

~A Variety of Activities!

~Learning and Friendship!

Accompanied by a few pictures of the empty campgrounds.

“It’s a bit sparse, isn’t it?” Charlie Brown replied. The bus driver interrupted again.

“Okay kids, we’re going!” 

“It hasn’t been five minutes!” Sally complained.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re all buckled up. Say goodbye to your parents.” The bus driver replied, as the bus began to accelerate. Charlie Brown and the others waved as their parents smiled and waved back. The bus journey was rather long, and reading the brochure didn’t help, as the location wasn’t printed on it, but the bus driver seemed to have the location on his GPS, so Charlie Brown didn’t question it.

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were sitting opposite them, and having their own conversation about camp.

“You hoping for any specific activities, sir?” Marcie asked. 

“I’m hoping for Baseball, swimming, anything sporty, maybe rock climbing? I hear it’s near a mountain.” Peppermint Patty said.

“I heard it was near a lake, sir.” Marcie replied.

“Please stop calling me sir.” Peppermint Patty grumbled.

“I’m hoping there’s some musical instruments. Maybe we can have an orchestra instead of just me on the piano.” Schroeder piped up from the row behind. 

“I wonder what the counsellors are like?” Pig-pen asked, from even further behind.

“That’s if there are any counsellors at all. The brochure doesn’t even mention them.” Franklin said sceptically.

The bus trundled along a highway for what seemed like forever, before coming to a stop on a picnic stop on a back road just outside a forest. “Alright. Everyone off the bus.” The bus driver directed. 

“Did we do anything wrong?” Linus asked, looking at the emptiness of the picnic ground outside.

“It’s on foot from here.” The bus driver replied. Charlie Brown and friends took off their seatbelts off and shuffled their way towards the front of the bus in single file. One by one they got off the bus and stood at the picnic table. Charlie Brown turned to face the bus driver.

“Aren’t you coming with us?” Charlie Brown asked.

“Got jobs to do.” The bus driver replied. “Just follow the path, you’ll get there.” The bus driver told him, closing the door and driving off. Charlie Brown and friends stood in bewilderment as they realised they were on their own.

“What’s going on here?” Franklin asked.

“What do we do now? Asked Rerun, trying to work out what was going on.

“What are you all looking at me for?” Charlie Brown asked.

“There’s a sign over there, Charlie Brown. That might help.” Linus suggested.

“Alright.” Charlie Brow walked over to the sign. It appeared to have been written in very scrawly handwriting, and it was messily stapled to the post it was on.  
“It says, Squirrel Woods Camp, that way.” Charlie Brown read aloud, pointing at the path leading into the woods. Charlie Brown followed the path into the woods, and the others followed behind him. The path was a direct line forward, with no looping bends to easily get lost in, and Charlie Brown was relieved to see everyone was still behind him when they got to the other end of the trail. 

In front of them was a camp site unlike any they had seen before. The tents were already set up, and the permanent buildings were clean and well presented. Still, however, there was no sign of a camp counsellor anywhere. 

“Where is everybody?” Franklin asked. “Every camp should at least have a counsellor.” 

“Well, the brochure didn’t say anything about the counsellors.” Linus checked the brochure again. The ten of them looked at the mess hall, as if expecting their camp counsellors to appear. The door opened, and a squirrel, dressed much like a certain other camp counsellor, appeared. The squirrel squeaked in surprise at the bunch of new faces staring at him, before he calmly scurried off back into the mess hall. A minute or two later, he returned, carrying a notebook in his paws. Sally noticed this and took interest, crouching down to his level.

“Are you the one who wrote the brochure?” Sally asked. The squirrel just nodded, and handed Sally the notebook.

Sally picked up the squirrel’s notebook, and read it.

“We moved here after the other camp built it for us. For months it was the time of our lives. But then winter came, and we didn’t have enough acorns to sustain the numbers we had. I’m the only one left here now, everyone else has either died or left for pastures new in the spring. Please enjoy your time here. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a warmer welcome.” Sally read out. 

“Brutal winter, huh.” Rerun said. The squirrel looked up at him, and spotted a hawk, which screeched in hunger. Panicked, it bolted into the forest undergrowth. The ten of them stood there, bewildered for a few seconds.

“Now what?” Linus asked. 

“We’re in a camp, in the middle of nowhere, without anyone to lead us, and nothing to do. Some well-planned camp trip this is.” Schroeder complained, eyeing Lucy with fierce sarcasm.

“Why don’t we go inside?” Charlie Brown suggested, pointing at the mess hall. “Maybe we can work out what to do from there.” The ten of them went inside, and Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Franklin all sat at one of the tables.

“This looks like the place where we eat chow.” Peppermint Patty commented. “Why don’t you see if there’s any food around here, Chuck?” 

“Alright.” Charlie Brown replied, walking towards the kitchen area, checking all available places where food could have been stored. Alas there was nothing, except for a shoebox full of acorns, and 10 bulging sealed envelopes. Charlie Brown came back to the mess hall empty handed.

“I’m sorry, there’s no food there for us.” Charlie Brown apologised. 

“Well, what do we do? How are we gonna eat, Chuck?” Peppermint Patty demanded. 

“Why are you asking me? I’m not the one who organised this trip!” Charlie Brown protested in frustration. He thought for a bit. “I’m going to try and see whether there’s anyone nearby that can help us, and if anyone wants to help, they can come along with me. But if you don’t want to help, I would much prefer it if you’d stay here and out of trouble.” Charlie Brown asserted. Everyone bar Lucy was up on their feet, who eventually stood up after the others stared in disapproval, arms crossed.

The ten of them walked outside, back into the empty campground. “There must be somebody around here.” Charlie Brown complained.

“But where?” Lucy asked sceptically. The quiet in the air was quickly disrupted by the sound of children playing. 

“That definitely sounds like there’s people near.” Schroeder commented. Linus listened a bit more closely.

“I’m sure I’ve heard those voices before.” Linus said.

“Yeah, me too.” Charlie Brown added. As they spoke, a tennis ball soared in from above, bouncing in between them as the lot of them looked at it. Rerun went to get the ball as it rolled along the ground as the rest listened in the direction of where the ball came from.

“Jesus Christ, Nikki. For the last time, Tennis is not the same as golf.” They all heard.

“Relax, Max. It’s not like the ball went far or anything.” 

Charlie Brown and his friends heard rustling in the bushes. 

“See, it’s just through here…” Nikki said, peering through the shrub. “Oh.”

“Nikki?” Linus asked, surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to Comment and Give Feedback! This is the sequel to Campers in a Different Town, and events from that story will be referred to in this one, so I would recommend reading that first (If you haven't already. You don't have to if you don't want to.)


	2. Lunch and Leadership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown and friends encounter the campers at Camp Campbell, who try to help them out of their current predicament.

“Oh hey, it’s you guys!” Nikki realised. “How’s it been?”

“It’s been good. It took a while for things to get back to normal, but we’re all good now.” Charlie Brown replied. 

“Is this yours?” Rerun held the tennis ball out so Nikki could see.

“Yeah. It’s ours.” Nikki replied. Rerun tossed the ball to her, which she caught. 

“Nikki, what’s taking so long?” Max asked.”

“I ran into some friends, come and see!” Nikki encouraged.

“I swear to god, if it’s a pack of wolves again I’ll…” Max walked through the shrub and saw the faces of Charlie Brown and his friends.

“Oh, Hi Chuck.” Max smiled sheepishly. 

“Hi Max.” Charlie Brown replied. “How’s life been treating you, since last summer?”

“It’s been, better. Did you manage to open up with your friends?” Max asked. Charlie Brown put his arm around Linus’ shoulder.

“Yeah. Linus talked to me too, especially after what happened with the milk and the...” Charlie Brown stopped abruptly as he noticed Linus’ had stopped smiling. “Anyway, did you manage to talk to David?”

“Uh, sort of?” Max answered. “It all worked out in the end, so we’re cool. So what brings you guys here?”

“Oh, we’re camping.” Charlie Brown replied, pointing at their mess hall.

“I thought that place was overrun by squirrels.” Max commented.

“They all left in the spring.” Sally explained. “Except for the one that looked like David.” Marcie added. “But he ran away from a hawk just a few minutes ago.”

“So, who’s running the camp?” Max asked.

“We don’t know. Our only evidence points to the David squirrel leading it.” Linus tried to answer. “Franklin checked a minute ago, and there’s no one in the counsellor’s cabin.”

“What about the mess hall?” Max asked.

“I checked the pantry and there’s nothing there, except for a box of acorns and some envelopes.” Charlie Brown answered.

“You don’t have any food?” Nikki asked in surprise. “When did you last eat!?”

“We arrived today.” Charlie Brown replied.

“Nikki, Max, did you find the ball?” the group heard David calling. 

“Yeah, we’ll be there in just a second.” Max called back. 

“Come with us.” Nikki motioned with her hand. “I’m sure David and Gwen can help.” Nikki and Max disappeared through the shrub, leaving the 10 of them to follow. As they all walked through, Nikki and Max led them to their campground.

“This, my friends, is Camp Campbell.” Max told them, as the campground and all of the campers came into view. David and Gwen were eagerly waiting for Max to return with the ball; they had a lot of activities to get through today. A rudimentary tennis court was set up in the middle, with the other campers waiting to continue the game.

“We’ve been waiting, Max.” Neil approached him.

“Just pause it a bit, Neil. We have guests.” Max gave way and the Peanuts gang appeared from behind him.

“Oh. I remember you guys.” Neil realised. “You’re from the town we went to last year.” 

“So you remember us?” Marcie smiled.

“Sure.” Neil answered. Just then Ered walked over from the ‘tennis court’ to the huddle of 10. 

“Hey guys.” Ered greeted.

“Hey Ered!” Peppermint Patty replied. 

“How’s your arm?” Ered asked. “I haven’t seen you since you went to the hospital.”

“I’m doing better now. Daniel left a mean scar, if you look.” Peppermint Patty showed Ered her arm.

“Ooh, yeah, it definitely looks mean.” Ered commented, trying not to call it ‘nice’ like she would normally. “Do you still ride that motorcycle?”

“Sure do.” Peppermint Patty replied. At that moment, David interrupted the conversations with an announcement.

“If everyone could stop what they’re doing and listen for a moment, please?” 

“What’s wrong, David?” Nikki asked.

“I need to do a headcount, and work out what is going on.” David replied, counting the campers with his fingers.

“And 10. That’s all of us, so who’s over there?” David looked in the direction of the Peanuts gang, and began to recognise them.

“Oh, there’s Peppermint Patty, and Charlie Brown and Linus and friends.” David walked over to the group of 10.

“Could I speak with the three of you?” he asked, pointing at the people he had just mentioned.

“Are we in trouble?” Charlie Brown asked.

“No. I’d just like to ask you some questions.” David clarified. “Gwen, could you continue the tennis match while I work this out?”

“I guess, don’t take forever, please, watching 17 kids is not a one person job.” Gwen responded.

“Thanks Gwen.” David smiled back, before the three children followed him into the mess hall. David sat at one of the tables, and Charlie Brown and co sat opposite.

“So what brings you guys here?” David asked.

“We’ve gone to camp.” Charlie Brown explained. “We’re staying at the similar looking site next-door to yours.”

“Oh. We built that after the Squirrels invaded our camp, but I thought they’d moved into that one.” David replied.

“They left in the spring, apparently. The squirrel dressed as you wrote it in a notepad.” Charlie Brown added. “But then he ran away from a hawk.”

“We got a brochure for it.” Linus rifled through his pockets. “Here.” Linus said, producing the brochure.

“Squirrel Woods Camp.” David read out. “So who’s running it? They should have told us about it.”

“Nobody is. We’re on our own.” Charlie Brown replied. “That’s partly why we came looking for you. We have no food.”

“How do you think I can help? The camp barely stays open as it is. I can try to help, but it’ll be tough.” David worried.

“Didn’t you say there were envelopes in the pantry, Charlie Brown?” Linus remembered.

“50 cents says they’re full of our parents’ money.” Peppermint Patty chimed in.

“Well, that takes care of that problem. What about your lack of counsellors?” David asked.

“I think you know us well enough to know we can take care of ourselves. Nor are you legally responsible for us.”

“Who is responsible?” Peppermint Patty asked.

“Technically, the squirrel.” Linus replied, to the best of his knowledge. “We’ve survived the snowy wilderness before, we’ll be ok, won’t we Charlie Brown.” 

“What about Shermy and Patty?” David suggested. “Are they with you?”

“Patty went away with Violet, I don’t know where.” Charlie Brown answered. 

“And Shermy is away with his Forest Scouts.” Peppermint Patty replied. 

“Forest Scouts?” David asked.

“They’re like the Woodscouts, but with good people. Marcie told me about it.” Peppermint Patty explained. 

“Good to know.” David replied. “How do you plan to feed everyone?” 

“I was hoping we could arrange our schedules so that we could make our supply runs at the same time?” Charlie Brown crossed his fingers.

“I’m sure we can do that. In fact, since this is your first day, we can do it now, if you want.” David suggested. 

“Yes please. I can’t wait to have food.” Peppermint Patty replied. 

“I’ll go.” Charlie Brown offered. “You two can go play outside with the others.”

“Do you want me to fetch you one of the envelopes first? You can’t get any food without money.” Linus asked.

“That would be great.” Charlie Brown replied gratefully. Linus and Peppermint Patty got up from the table and left. David watched as he noticed the scar on Peppermint Patty’s arm.

“Gee, I hope that scar is only a physical one.”

“It is.” Charlie Brown reassured him. The two of them got up, before they left the mess hall as well. Outside, the campers had just seen Ered and Dolph win match point against Max and Nikki. Harrison and Nerris and Neil and Preston stepped up to play. Lucy and the others watched and waited as Peppermint Patty rejoined them, while Gwen thanked her lucky stars that Tennis was a good spectator sport, as she calmly supervised the activity. Smatterings of chatter broke out among the campers as they waited for Neil to serve. Not so long later, Linus returned with an envelope in hand, and he handed it to Charlie Brown.

“Got it.” Linus said.

“Thanks Linus.” Charlie Brown replied, as he and David began to head towards the campmobile.

“Hey David, Where are you going?” Gwen asked, annoyed.

“We’re going on a supply run. The other campers need food.” David replied, glancing at Linus and co.

“Oh, right.” Gwen replied. “Don’t take too long about it.” 

“And get some ketchup while you’re at it.” Max demanded. David didn’t respond to that, instead choosing to get in the driver’s seat, as Charlie Brown sat in the back seat. They drove off, leaving Gwen to watch over the other 19 campers.

Both the Camp Campbell campers and the Squirrel Woods campers watched the game unfold, chatting amongst themselves like the crowds at Wimbledon. Neil and Preston gained the upper hand, Preston showing grace and technique with his backhands. Neil questioned whether a pirouette was an effective way of playing the game, but it seemed to work, even if it drew a few snickers from Nurf.

Over in a supermarket in Sleepy Peak, David and Charlie Brown were shopping for food. David was wheeling a trolley as Charlie Brown began to fill it, first with 3 boxes of cereal, then some rice, bread and butter, potatoes, 3pizzas, 2 ketchup bottles, and finally some soup cans as well as other things. There was enough food to feed ten campers for a whole week. As they made it to the cashier, Charlie Brown opened the envelope, and saw that it was indeed the money their parents had paid towards the camp.

Charlie Brown helped David put all the contents on the conveyor as the cashier beeped them through, before David put each of them in paper bags. “Aww, is that your son?” The cashier smiled sweetly at the two of them. David and Charlie Brown looked at each other in confusion.

“We’re not related.” David replied awkwardly.

“We just have a summer camp full of kids to feed.” Charlie Brown clarified.

“Oh, Okay.” The cashier replied, keen to avoid any further embarrassment. When the cashier had finished scanning all of the items, Charlie Brown handed the money to David so he could pay for it. Once they had done that, Charlie Brown helped David load the food into the campmobile before they drove back to camp.

It had been nearly an hour since David and Charlie Brown had gone, and the campers were beginning to get impatient.

“When’s Charlie Brown coming back? I’m hungry.” Lucy complained. 

“Chow would be good.” Peppermint Patty agreed. 

“You could at least appreciate the fact he is at least getting us some food. I didn’t hear you offering to help.” Linus argued.

“Alright. But he better be back soon.” Lucy retorted in a crabby voice. Gwen watched from afar as they bickered. It wasn’t as bad as she feared, given how rowdy her campers usually were.

“Could you keep it down? Some people are trying to focus.” Gwen reminded them.

“Thank you!” Preston replied loudly, as he got ready to serve for the match. He span as he raised the ball, before he smashed it across the opposing court with a powerful serve. It completely blindsided Nerris and Harrison, who took the loss gracefully, shaking hands with Preston and Neil. Gwen turned to the Squirrel Woods campers as she realised there wasn’t anyone to play against Nurf and Space Kid.

“Does anyone of you want to play against Nurf and Space Kid? I need two volunteers.”

“I can play.” Sally was the first to raise her hand. She stood up and looked at Linus, who eventually raised his hand.

“I’ll play too, I guess.” Linus stood up and followed Sally onto the ‘tennis court’. Neil and Preston hand their rackets to Linus and Sally, and they took their places on the court. Nurf had a powerful serve, which often caused him to fault. Linus and Sally played well as a team, returning shots and serving consistently without hitting the net. It wasn’t long however, before Charlie Brown and David returned in the campmobile. As David parked it outside, Charlie Brown got out first.

“We got food!” He announced. His words turned heads in the audience, who stopped paying attention to the game. “There’s a lot of stuff to carry in. If any of you could help me carry it…” 

“We’ll be glad to help.” Franklin stood up, closely followed by Schroeder, Pig-pen, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and the others, the group walking to the car’s trunk. Each of them lifted a bag or two of groceries and carried it to the Squirrel Woods Camp’s mess hall. Linus and Sally stopped the game to help, handing Space Kid and Nurf the victory, despite the fact they were losing. 

Charlie Brown and friends carried the groceries and filled the pantry with all the food they had. Once they were done, Charlie Brown took out bread, butter, drinks and crisps, as the Squirrel Woods campers finally had lunch.

Charlie Brown and Linus sat next to each other as they began to eat their sandwiches. 

“I’m actually impressed.” Linus remarked as he munched. 

“At what?” Charlie Brown asked.

“Your leadership skill.” Linus replied. “When you went out and got us food, even though you didn’t have to. And everyone listened when you asked them to help you carry it.”

“I’m sure they were just hungry.” Charlie Brown replied.

“They were. And they still helped you. Good leaders serve their people, and they lead by example.” Linus assured.

“America certainly needs a lot of that right now.” Franklin commented from across the table, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

“Yeah.” Charlie Brown replied. 

“What are we having tonight, Charlie Brown?” Rerun asked. 

“David got pizza for all of us, since it’s our first night. I’ll cook it, don’t worry.” Charlie Brown assured.

“Not to be mean, Charlie Brown, but you cannot cook to save your life.” Lucy responded. “Me and Franklin can do it.” She offered.

“That would be nice.” Charlie Brown replied. Franklin agreed also. The campers finished their lunch, and then went outside, where they spent the rest of the day assigning tents, unpacking their sleeping bags, beds, ball games etc. and playing bridge in the mess hall, although Peppermint Patty and a few others also played soccer for a bit. Charlie Brown took a look in the counsellor’s cabin, electing not to sleep in it, despite the nice beds. There was also a first aid kit there, which he made a mental note of. 

Pizza was heartily welcomed by the campers, as Lucy and Franklin took them out of the oven, and they all happily ate at the table. After dinner, it turned dark, and Charlie Brown encouraged everyone to get ready for bed before lights out at 9:30. Having done so, everyone wished each other a good night and they went to bed for their first night at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to Comment and Give Feedback!


	3. Physically Unhurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linus has a bad night's sleep. Gwen puts her psychology skills to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This contains Heavy Spoilers from Campers in a Different Town. I suggest you read that first before reading this.   
Also: PTSD

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain lashed the tents as the wind whistled through the Squirrel Woods Camp. A number of the campers had trouble getting to sleep as the noises outside kept them awake. Charlie Brown, rattled awake by the sound of rain, looked across at Linus, with whom he shared the tent, who was remarkably, still asleep. Linus shuddered in his slumber.

Linus wasn’t in any way resting, not from his perspective. All he saw was an endless street in front of him, down which he ran as fast as he could, trying desperately to avoid the approaching footsteps behind. He looked around him, panicking at the fact there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run, no way to stop him. He turned around, watching the sadistic grinning of his pursuer as he raised the sacrificial knife and plunged it into Linus. 

“Aaahhh!” Linus jolted awake with a scream. The scream took Charlie Brown by surprise, and as a thunderclap echoed outside, Charlie Brown sat up in his bed.

“You okay Linus?” he asked. Linus checked himself over.

“I’m alive.” Linus responded, quietly repeating it to himself.

“Did you have another nightmare?” Charlie Brown asked. 

“Yeah.” Linus replied. 

“Come here.” Charlie Brown held his arms out, and Linus hugged him.

“It happened again, Charlie Brown.” Linus worried. “Daniel came for me in the dream.” Linus began to cry.

“That’s what, the 6th time now?” Charlie Brown counted. Linus sniffled as he nodded.

“I don’t know how to stop it.” Linus cried on Charlie Brown’s shoulder. 

“I’m not a psychiatrist, but I do know that Daniel’s gone, and he’s not coming back. Maybe we could see if David and Gwen could help, in the morning. Until then, I’ll still be here. You’re safe.” Charlie Brown reassured him. Linus nodded and wiped away his tears. The rain lightened up as Linus tucked himself back into bed, before both of them fell back asleep. 

In the morning, the ground was predictably wet, and the campers grumbled as they made their way to the mess hall for breakfast. Cold cereal and buttered toast were on the menu again, and the ten campers filled their bellies with as much nourishment as they could. After he had finished his breakfast, Charlie Brown got up and went to the middle where he made an announcement.

“Ahem. I’d like to announce, if I may, that unlike the past couple of days, where we set out activities like nature sketching and Boccia, today, at least for this morning, you will be free to do as you wish. Me and Linus are going to visit Camp Campbell.”

“Is it about Linus’ nightmares?” Rerun asked. 

“This isn’t the time, Rerun.” Charlie Brown reminded him. “Franklin, I’m leaving you in charge while I’m gone.”

“Roger that!” Franklin replied with gusto. Charlie Brown and Linus left the Mess Hall and headed to Camp Campbell. David and Gwen were busy corralling the kids so that they would listen to David explaining the day’s activity, which was Detective camp, which sounded promising, but David’s mystery writing skills were about as bad as Charlie Brown’s baseball pitching. Seeing he was busy, Charlie Brown and Linus snuck past and headed for the counsellors cabin. Charlie Brown knocked quietly on the door and waited for it to open. Linus was holding his blanket, as he had done since dawn broke. The doorknob turned and opened.

“Hello?” Gwen stood before them, face slightly flushed and holding a book in her right hand whilst she leant against the doorframe. “Oh. Charlie Brown. What are you doing here?” She asked, slightly nonplussed. 

“Linus has been having nightmares.” Charlie Brown replied.

“That’s not exactly a big deal.” Gwen shrugged. “Even our campers get nightmares sometimes.” 

“It’s a recurring nightmare.” Linus clarified. “About Daniel.” 

“I see. Come inside, and I’ll see if I can help.” Gwen held the door open, and Charlie Brown and Linus followed her inside. Gwen pulled out a chair for the two boys to sit on whilst she sat at her desk, grabbing a pen and notepad.

“So when did these nightmares begin?” Gwen asked.

“Well, I started getting them a couple of days after Daniel went into our town. You remember that, right?” Linus asked.

“I do, yes. It wasn’t a pleasant experience.” Gwen replied. “Could you describe to me the dreams?”

“Well, normally, I’m running away, with nowhere to hide, and Daniel catches up behind me and eventually stabs me to death. It’s very disturbing.” Linus explained.

“Yesterday was the 6th time he’s had it.” Charlie Brown added.

“Oh, I’ve had it more than 6 times, that’s just the 6th time everyone heard.” Linus corrected him.

“Okay. So is it the same dream every time, or are there variations?” Gwen asked.

“Sometimes the dreams are set at night instead of day, but it’s always Daniel, and always with his knife.” Linus answered. Gwen pieced together the information.

“Hold on. I feel like there’s something I’m not quite getting. Could you explain to me what happened the day Daniel was in town?” Gwen asked.

Linus hesitated. “Well, after Charlie Brown and Max warned us about Daniel, Nikki and I went out to get my siblings inside. Once we’d found Lucy and Nurf and Rerun and Dolph, I told Nikki to take them home while I looked for Peppermint Patty. When I saw Ered and Peppermint Patty on the motorbike I started to go home myself. Linus explained. And then Daniel appeared behind me. I saw him, and I ran, and he swang at me, and…” Linus became teary eyed. “I only survived because I hit him with the milk.”

“God, that sounds awful.” Gwen empathised. “No wonder you’re getting nightmares.” 

“So you’re saying the nightmares are related to a previous experience?” Charlie Brown sought clarification.

“Yeah, I’m not a doctor, but I think you might be suffering from some form of PTSD. You should probably see a doctor about it when you get home. Have you told your parents about what happened?

“No. they got spooked when they saw Daniel’s face on the news, so I didn’t say anything.” Linus wiped his eyes and recomposed himself.

“You should probably tell your parents about it.” Gwen replied. 

“Especially now the town is less on edge than it was just after that day.” Charlie Brown added. “Is there any way we can help Linus in the meantime?”

“I may have something. I did look this up while I was studying for a dual major in Psychology. Apparently, there’s something called Image Rehearsal Therapy that might help."

“What’s that?” Linus asked. 

“It’s where before you go to bed, you think of something else, like running while playing tag with your friends, or running a marathon, to give a few examples.” Gwen answered.

“Oh, and eventually those dreams will replace the nightmares?” Linus asked hopefully.

“Theoretically, yes.” Gwen replied. Linus smiled for the first time since the previous day.

“I’ll try it. Thanks for your help.” Linus replied. 

“Have a nice day.” Charlie Brown said, as he and Linus got up and headed for the door.

“Good luck with your campers!” Gwen called as they left, before she went back to continue her book reading.

Charlie Brown and Linus left the counsellors’ cabin, and began to make their way across the camp. The campers were busy playing detective, and Space Kid noticed the two of them trying not to be seen, he walked over to them with a furtive expression.

“Hmm, you seem suspicious. What were you doing on the…”

“We’re not part of the game, Space Kid.” Charlie Brown interrupted. Space Kid turned to look at David, who signalled that they had nothing to do with it. 

“Okay.” Space Kid nodded, and he went away to search for more clues. Charlie Brown and Linus continued walking and returned to the Squirrel Woods Camp. Franklin had organised an impromptu soccer match in their absence, and Charlie Brown was pleased to see he wasn’t needed for everything. 

“Hi Franklin, we’re back.” Charlie Brown announced. 

“Oh, Hi Charlie Brown.” Franklin replied, saving a shot from Rerun. “How was it over there?”

“It was… eventful.” Charlie Brown summarized. “You guys doing okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine here. You want to join us?” Franklin asked.

“Only for a bit. I have to set up lunch later.” Charlie Brown agreed. 

“Any idea on what we’re doing this afternoon?” Lucy asked.

“I’m thinking of birdwatching, it’ll be nice and peaceful.” Charlie Brown suggested. Linus and Charlie Brown joined in the game until Charlie Brown left to set up lunch, which passed by slowly as the group rested from the morning’s exercise. 

Afterwards, the Squirrel Woods campers went birdwatching, with Charlie Brown putting his binoculars to good use, pointing at the sky whenever he saw an eagle, or even a raven. The others took part in the activity in a more relaxed manner, enjoying the summer sunshine whilst occasionally noting down the odd pigeon or starling that flew overhead. Linus was able to focus on other things, like the magpies, which kept his mind away from the thought of Daniel. Linus noticed the magpies were circling a particular area near the lake, but he didn’t question it. 

Once that activity was over, and after a quick break, Charlie Brown and friends spent the evening playing tag, with Linus choosing to sit and watch, to try and imagine them in his dreams. Dinner was served at 7, with Franklin and Lucy making tomato soup and toast for everyone. The campers chatted to each other as their soup cooled down, and before long, they were finished. 

Linus immediately went to his tent, where he mentally pictured the game of tag from earlier and thought about being in the game of tag himself. He held on to those thoughts as he got himself ready for bed and went to sleep for a peaceful night of rest.

Soon after, Charlie Brown entered the tent and saw Linus was ready for bed. Charlie Brown tucked himself into his own sleeping bag and shut his eyes.

“Goodnight, Linus.” He said, as he also went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to Comment and Give Feedback!


	4. One Punch Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Woodscouts have a plan to take over Camp Campbell. Max isn't having any of it, and neither is Marcie

It was a beautiful morning in the area around Lake Lilac, with blue sky for miles and not a cloud to be seen. The kids at Camp Campbell were all outside, and since it was a Saturday, there wasn’t any scheduled activities to ruin Max’s day. He, Nikki and Neil were sitting under the shade of a tree, relaxing as they watched the other campers marvel at a magic trick Harrison was performing. 

“You’re not interested in that?” Nikki asked the two boys to her left as she pointed at the puff of flame that Harrison had conjured on his stage. 

“Not unless that stage sets alight.” Max joked.

“Nobody’s stopping you from watching, Nikki.” Neil pointed out.

“Nah. Harrison does plenty of magic tricks, I can watch those some other time.” Nikki declined. 

“Sometimes it’s just nice to sit back and not have anything to worry about.” Max said as he leaned back onto to the tree. 

“You seem to be a lot more peaceful than last summer.” Neil commented.

“Ever since David took you in, you’ve certainly changed for the better.” Nikki added. “Although that doesn’t mean we can’t be troublemakers.” Nikki grinned to herself.

“Thanks, Nikki.” Max replied. A few acorns dropped from the tree above them onto Nikki’s head. Max looked up and noticed the branches swaying unnaturally.

“Is someone up there?” Nikki asked.

“Yep. And it would be a damn shame if they didn’t show themselves before we go up there and whoop their asses.” Max replied, directing his voice towards the shuffling in the trees. Max and the others heard voices emanating from the tree.

“Shit, they found us, what do we do?” a voice sounding like Pikeman whispered.

“Surprise attack.” Snake whispered in reply. Petrol grunted in disagreement, explaining that the trio were expecting them and diplomacy would be a better option.  
“Yeah, I agree with Petrol.” Jermy Fartz added. Feeling uncomfortable at having their position given away, Pikeman slid down the tree along with his three comrades, as Max, Nikki and Neil got up an out of the way, looking at them crossly.

“What the fuck are you guys up to?” Max asked, crossing his arms. 

“We,” Pikeman began, “are doing some reconnaissance.”

“So you’re spying on us.” Nikki interrupted, crossing her arms.

“Like I said, reconnaissance.” Pikeman repeated. A little birdie told us you had a bunch of new campers that we could try to enlist.” He rubbed his hands together, sinisterly.

“Good luck with that.” Neil remarked sarcastically. 

“They’re not our campers.” Max added.

“Yep. Completely different camp.” Nikki explained.

“You gonna tell us where it is?” Pikeman asked.

“Absolutely not.” Max declined. “We wouldn’t rat out a fellow camp to asshats like you.”

“But what if we make you tell us?” Pikeman said menacingly.

“We would FIGHT YOU if you TRIED TO KIDNAP US!” Max raised his voice, causing Harrison and his audience to look at Max and the others. 

“Okay okay, you didn’t have to shout.” Pikeman backed off, catching a glance of the other 7 campers who were now staring at him. “Let’s fall back, men. We shall return to base and plan our next move so we can take over this ‘new camp’.” And the Woodscouts slunk off into the forest and out of sight.

The trio watched as the Woodscouts disappeared. “Okay, well that was…” Nikki began.

“Weird?” Neil asked.

“More like creepy and fucked up.” Max replied. 

“What do you think they’re going to do?” Nikki asked.

“I think they’re going to try to invade Charlie Brown’s camp.” Neil answered. “Probably after sunset.”

“And with the level of shit they pulled last year, that’s not a good sign.” Max added.

“I think we should warn them.” Nikki suggested.

“Oh, we’ll do more than that.” Neil responded. “Let’s go visit them.” 

At the Squirrel Woods Camp, Charlie Brown and the others were sitting around outside in a circle playing a game of catch. They were about halfway through the game before they were interrupted by the arrival of Max, Nikki and Neil.

“Oh. Hi guys.” Charlie Brown turned to face the trio. “What brings you here today?”

“We have some bad news.” Neil answered.

“How bad is it?” Lucy asked.

“Go on. We’re listening.” Linus encouraged.

“So basically, we caught the Woodscouts planning to invade your camp and steal your campers. They ran off back to their own camp, but they’ll probably be back.” Max explained. Marcie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

“That sounds pretty bad. How do we stop them?” Peppermint Patty asked.

“We need to make a plan.” Linus responded. “Unless you already have one?” 

“Glad you asked, Linus.” Max began. “The three of us have been discussing this, and we think… Yes, Nikki?”

“We should make traps!” she suggested. 

“What kind of traps?” Rerun asked.

“We were thinking of putting a pitfall at the entrance, complete with tripwire.” Neil explained.

“Is everyone okay with that?” Charlie Brown asked.

“If it stops the Woodscouts, then I’m all for it.” Marcie replied. Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement.

“Okay, then let’s go.” Charlie Brown stood up. 

“Do you have any shovels?” Sally asked. “Because we don’t.” 

“Uh, we can go get some.” Nikki replied. “We didn’t really think this through.”

“We’ll keep watch while you go and find the things you need.” Charlie Brown suggested. 

“Got it. We should be back in a few minutes.” Max told them, before the trio headed away again. 

Max, Nikki and Neil walked up to where the shovels were kept, in the Quartermaster’s store.

“You think quartermaster will mind us borrowing his stuff?” Neil asked.

“That’s if he’s even here, and not on Spooky Island doing… whatever the hell he does.” Max replied. Nikki opened the door, and as Max had expected, Quartermaster was absent. The three of them each grabbed a shovel, all of which looked recently cleaned. A few minutes later, the trio returned to Squirrel Woods Camp.

“We’re back!” Nikki announced.

“And with digging tools too!” Peppermint Patty replied. “Let’s get going.” Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie started digging a large hole next to the entrance, big enough that no one could get out on their own. The three Van Pelt siblings set about making the tripwire out of spare tent pegs and rope, whilst the others kept an eye out. Eventually the trap was finished, and Max, Charlie Brown and friends covered it over with a mixture of grass and leaves. After they were finished, Charlie Brown and co thanked Max, Nikki and Neil for their help, and the trio went back to Camp Campbell.

Darkness fell as the Squirrel Woods campers began to eat dinner. Rice in tomato sauce was on the menu, and the campers were eagerly waiting for the food to be ready. Schroeder and Pig-Pen were peering out of the front windows, looking out for any activity.

“See anything?” Peppermint Patty asked.

“Nothing yet.” Replied Pig-Pen. 

“Food’s ready!” Lucy yelled from the kitchen as Franklin stirred the sauce. The campers lined up while Lucy served dinner hot onto their plates. The ten of them all tucked in and began eating. Everything was completely calm until they heard screams, followed by a loud thud.

“What was that?” Rerun exclaimed.

“Sounds like trouble.” Linus replied, as the campers all got up and investigated the noise outside. Charlie Brown and Marcie were the first to see what had happened. Charlie Brown looked down at the four troublemakers who had fallen down the hole.

“I take it you must be the Woodscouts.” Charlie Brown asserted.

“How did you know we were coming?!” Pikeman asked.

“We have a few friends.” Charlie Brown replied.

“You’re not the first Woodscout troop we’ve met either.” Marcie added. 

“Can you get us out of this hole?” Jermy asked.

“There’s four of you. By our calculations, you can get out yourselves.” Linus replied, as he joined the conversation.

“And if you so much as take a step towards me, I will lump you so hard, your head won’t know the sky from the ground.” Marcie warned, as she took a step back.

“She means it!” Peppermint Patty shouted in the background. Charlie Brown, Linus and Marcie watched as Pikeman organised his scouts to lift him out of the hole, with Petrol the last to escape. Pikeman, taking another look at Marcie, walked around the hole and towards her.

“Now, what was it you were saying about me?” Pikeman gave a sleazy smile normally reserved for Gwen.

POW!

Marcie threw a left hook right into Pikeman’s face, knocking him over and back into the hole. Pikeman hit the ground hard and headfirst, and he was knocked out. Petrol, Snake, and Jermy.

“Guys, I think we should go back to base.” Jermy suggested. 

“Affirmative.” Snake agreed. “Petrol, grab Pikeman out of the hole so we can fall back.” Petrol grunted, grabbing the limp Pikeman and carrying him on his shoulder. The Woodscouts then walked away and headed back to camp. 

“Good riddance.” Peppermint Patty. “I’m gonna get back to eating. I don’t want my rice cold.” 

“Yep.” Charlie Brown agreed, walking back into the mess hall. The campers got back to eating dinner, which mercifully was still warm. 

“What should we do about the hole?” Sally asked. “It’s a bit of a pain having to navigate round it to get in and out of camp.”

“We’ll have to cover it up with something.” Charlie Brown replied. “I’ll think about it tomorrow.” The conversation stopped as the campers began to finish their food, and before long, everybody had gone to bed. Charlie Brown thought about what to do about the hole as he slowly went off to sleep, anticipating the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pikeman deserved that.
> 
> Feel Free to Comment and Give Feedback!


	5. Fishing at the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown and David coordinate the camps to go on a fishing trip together. What could possibly go wrong?

Morning broke quickly over Lake Lilac, the sun perching above distant, scattered clouds, making for a warm summer day. Both Camp Campbell’s and the Squirrel Woods Camp campers were waiting at the dock as David and Charlie Brown explained today’s activity.

“Now, kids, I’m sure you’re all wondering why we’ve brought you to the lake today.” David began. 

“I hope it’s not a boat race.” Max muttered.

“Is it a swim meet?” Peppermint Patty asked.

“That would be worse.” Max commented to himself.

“No. It’s none of those things. Today, we’re going fishing!” David replied enthusiastically. 

“Ok, so what are the boats for?” Neil asked.

“We only have a limited amount of space on the dock, so a number of you will fish from the boats with David, while the rest of you will fish on the dock with me.” Charlie Brown answered. 

“So, what, we just split up according to our camps?” Schroeder asked.

“Well, no.” David replied. “We were hoping that if we mix things up a bit, you would get to know each other more.”

“Dibs on the boat.” Lucy put her hand up. 

“I’ll stick to the dock, thanks.” Max chimed in. 

“Space Kid, you’re coming with me. Unless you’ve learned to swim in the past year.” David called. Space Kid got up and walked over to David, trying to avoid the sea of faces staring at him.

“Don’t stare.” Charlie Brown gently reminded them. “Now, if you could sort yourselves out into pairs, and then me and David will take turns to choose.” The campers all looked at each other, and arranged themselves into pairs.

“One question.” Neil asked. “Where’s Gwen?”

“Gwen’s in bed today.” David answered, as Nikki nodded knowingly.

“Oh, okay.” Neil realised. 

“Moving on, may I go first?” David asked.

“Of course.” Charlie Brown replied.

“First, I’ll pick Lucy and Franklin.” David spoke, as the pair joined him and Space Kid.

“Ok, I’ll choose Max and Neil.” Charlie Brown replied, as the pair joined his side.

“Next I’ll have Nikki and Ered.” David chose, as his group grew larger. 

“And I will have Peppermint Patty and Marcie.” Charlie Brown responded.

“I’ll choose Pig-pen and Nurf.” David called, as they joined his group.

“And I’ll pick Rerun and Dolph.” Charlie Brown replied, as they joined him.

“I will choose Linus and Sally.” David replied.

“And lastly, I will pick Harrison and Nerris.” Charlie Brown announced, completing his group.

“Which leaves me to choose Preston and Schroeder. Now, everybody in my group, grab a fishing rod and a life jacket, and I’ll tell you what to do when we get out into the open.” David finished. David’s group of campers followed him, leaving Charlie Brown to lead his group. Charlie Brown went to a nearby box and picked up some fishing rods.

“We’ll be fishing on the dock here. Take a fishing rod and cast it out into the water. I brought some bread to use as bait if you need.”

“Aren’t maggots the standard fish food?” Neil asked.

“They are, but David’s group have those. There isn’t enough for both camps.” Charlie Brown replied. 

“Of course. It’s not like Campbell ever considered a budget of any kind.” Max quipped. Charlie Brown handed each of the campers a fishing rod, before he chose a place on the dock to sit and cast. Harrison and Nerris fished opposite him, while Max chose to stand and fish right at the edge of the pier. Peppermint Patty and Marcie cast their fishing rods at the water’s edge, away from the pier. Dolph and Rerun just sat on the beach, standing their fishing rods on sticks and letting the hook hang in the shallow waters, whilst the pair of them drew pictures of the lake.

“Does this lake even have fish?” Peppermint Patty asked. 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Neil answered. “It could have hydras and Greek cetacean legends for all we know.” 

“That’s not particularly encouraging.” Harrison replied. Charlie Brown felt a tug on his fishing line. He pulled his rod back as he reeled in. The fish was unremarkable, a yellow perch.

“I caught a fish!” Charlie Brown proudly exclaimed, as the campers turned to look at him.

“Well, that answers my question.” Peppermint Patty remarked, as Charlie Brown released the fish back into the water.

“You having fun, back there?” Charlie Brown looked over at Rerun and Dolph, who were busy drawing.

“Yeah, we’re fine.” Rerun replied, as Charlie Brown went back to fishing. Max felt a fish catch on to his line and he began to pull. 

“Guys, I think I got one.” He said. The fish began to push away from him, causing Max’s feet to slide slowly forwards on the pier’s wet wooden planks. 

“It’s a big one.” Max clarified, to anyone who was watching. He strained to try and reel the fish in, taking a step back. Suddenly the fish jolted forwards mid-step, pulling Max with it. Surprised by the strength of the fish, Max was launched off the pier into the water. Max let go of his fishing rod as he thrashed around helplessly in the water. 

“Max!” Charlie Brown looked over at him. “Are you okay?” Max desperately flailed his arms, trying to keep his head above the water.

“Can you swim?” Charlie Brown called to him, hurrying over to the edge of the pier. 

“Here, grab my hand.” Charlie Brown reached out. Max could do nothing but fumble in the lake as the water closed over him. Charlie Brown looked over at Peppermint Patty in panic. She saw what was going on and immediately dived in. Swimming over to where Max was sinking, the fear of drowning showing in his face, she grabbed hold of him and swam up to the surface. Peppermint Patty lifted him towards Charlie Brown, who pulled him up back onto the pier.

Max wheezed and coughed as he could finally breathe again. 

“Are you alright?” Charlie Brown asked.

“I feel shit.” Max broke in a small voice. “I’m wet and the water’s really fucking cold. Other than that, I’m fine.”

“Do you have spare clothes?” Charlie Brown asked, as Peppermint Patty clambered out of the water herself onto the pier. 

“I do now. David made sure I had some.” Max answered, as he sat up.

“Good why don’t you go over to your tent and get changed. I’ll deal with your wet clothes.” Charlie Brown replied.

“Ok.” Max said, as he got up and headed over to his tent. 

“I guess I should change, too.” Peppermint Patty commented.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t.” Charlie Brown said, as Peppermint Patty went back to her tent also.

Meanwhile, David’s group, who were, quite successfully, fishing in the middle of the lake, had noticed the commotion on the shore.

“What’s happening?” Sally asked.

“I think somebody’s fallen in.” Linus answered. “They’re just getting out, it seems.” 

“I hope everything’s alright.” David worried.

“Go and investigate, if you have to. We can fish while we wait.” Nikki suggested.

“I can’t leave you guys unattended. Imagine what would happen if one of the boats suddenly drifted out onto the river!” David declined.

“That sounds… specific.” Ered noticed.

“It might be.” David tried to change the subject. “Why don’t we head back to the pier and have something to eat? We can fish there later.

“That might be a good idea.” Linus agreed. David and the others readied their oars, reeled their fishing rods and turned back to the pier.

Charlie Brown was waiting near the pier, as first Max, and then Peppermint Patty, both in their new clothes, heaped their wet clothes onto Charlie Brown, who carried them to the counsellor’s cabin, where the washing machine was. 

“Who’s there?” Charlie Brown heard a groan from one of the Bedroom’s.

“It’s me, Charlie Brown. I’m putting some clothes in the washing machine.

“Somebody fall in?” Gwen asked. 

“Yeah. It was Max.” Charlie Brown answered, as he put the clothes in.

“SHIT.” Gwen jolted upright in her bed. “Max can’t swim.” Gwen held her hands to her head in alarm.

“Max is fine. You can go back to bed.” Charlie Brown reassured. 

“Alright.” Gwen calmed down, and laid back down in her bed. Charlie Brown turned on the washing machine and headed back out.

By now, David and his group of campers had landed at the pier, causing confusion among the other group.

“What’s going on?” Rerun asked.

“We could ask you the same question.” Lucy retorted.

“Where’s Charlie Brown?” David asked. 

“I’m right here.” Charlie Brown replied, having returned from his errand.

“Could you explain to me what happened?” David asked.

“Well uh…” Charlie Brown began.

“Please don’t.” Max almost begged. 

“Why? It’s important that he knows.” Neil implored.

“Knows what?” David asked.

“Max can’t swim.” Marcie stated, matter-of-factly.

David looked at him in shock. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“The bigger question is how did you not find out earlier?” Neil pointed out.

“Well, we never went to any swimming pool, so I never had the opportunity to ask him.” David replied. “Why didn’t you tell me, Max?” he asked softly.

Max gulped. “I uh, I didn’t want to face the humiliation of having you teach me. I hid it away, so no one would know.” 

“Oh, Max.” David crouched down to his eye level. “If it matters to you that much, I’m sure I can find you a way to learn something this important without embarrassing you.”

“I can teach him.” Peppermint Patty raised her hand. 

“You can?” David asked. 

“Yep. I used to be a Swimming Instructor at one of my previous camps, and believe me, the campers were worse at swimming than you.”

“I was there too, sir.” Marcie added.

“I know, Marcie.” Peppermint Patty replied. “Anyway, if you need me to give anyone swimming lessons, I’ll gladly be able to help.”

“So, what do you say, Max? Are you willing to have a go?” David asked.

“I guess. Should we start tomorrow?” Max asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Peppermint Patty replied.

“Can I come too? I’d love to learn how to swim!” Space Kid piped up excitedly.

“Sure. I think that’ll work.”

“Why don’t we all have some food, now, and well go back to fishing on the pier in the afternoon.” David suggested.

“Yes please.” Rerun replied happily, as the campers all followed David into the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to Comment/ Give Feedback!


	6. All Work and No Play Makes Chuck a Tired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown's busy schedule as counselor catches up to him, but the unexpected arrival of an old friend might be just what he needs... 
> 
> Also, Peppermint Patty teaches Max how to swim.

The next day, Peppermint Patty was up early, checking her notes, ready for the swimming lesson she was about to teach, and by 8 am, her and most of the other Squirrel Woods campers were up and having breakfast.

The same could not be said for Charlie Brown, who, being exhausted from the previous day, was still fast asleep, blissfully unaware the day had already started. Lucy was the first to notice Charlie Brown’s absence.

“Hey, Linus, you haven’t seen Charlie Brown anywhere, have you?” she asked.

“I don’t know. He’s normally here first, setting the table for everyone. I’ll go check my tent, and see if he’s in bed still.” Linus replied. Linus got up from his seat, ignoring the cereal he was about to pour into his bowl, and headed back to his tent. 

“Charlie Brown? Are you okay?” Linus asked. Charlie Brown stayed soundly asleep. Linus bent down and whispered into his ear.

“Wake up Charlie Brown.” Charlie Brown opened his eyes slowly.

“Oh, morning Linus.” Charlie Brown said with a yawn. “What time is it?” 

“It’s already 8:15. You almost missed breakfast.”

“I did?” Charlie Brown sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. 

“Yep. You need to get up. I know yesterday was a bit much, but we need you.” Linus told him.

“Alright, I’m getting up.” Charlie Brown got up out of bed and followed Linus to the mess hall. Linus returned to his bowl of cereal as Charlie Brown picked up a bowl himself and joined him. Charlie Brown was still very tired, the past few days of counselling evidently was too much for one person to handle, not that anyone noticed.

“What are we doing today, Charlie Brown?” Lucy asked.

“Well, this evening, we’re going to do some stargazing, as for the morning, I’ll let you guys vote on that amongst yourselves.” Charlie Brown poured milk on his cereal, and ate it in hope of being fully awake and alert. 

“I’m teaching swimming with Max and Space Kid, so count me out.” Peppermint Patty finished her breakfast and walked out, heading towards the pier near Camp Campbell. Max and Space Kid were already waiting by the pier, already dressed to go swimming.

“How long have you been waiting?” Peppermint Patty asked, as she noticed the two of them waiting. 

“About five minutes, we weren’t actually expecting you to turn up this early.” Max replied. 

“Well, I’m here. Why don’t we begin?”

“Aren’t you going to swim yourself?” Max asked, pointing at her shirt and shorts.

“I have my swimsuit under these clothes, if you must know. I don’t mind getting these clothes wet.” Peppermint Patty replied, gesturing at her clothing.

“What do we do first?” Space Kid asked. 

“Today, we’ll start with the basics. Backstroke and front crawl.” Peppermint Patty walked into the lake and stopped at waist level. “Now, if you two stand here, it’s not deep enough to trouble you, so this is where we’ll start.” Max and Space Kid waded in to where Patty had directed them. 

“For Backstroke, you lie on your back and kick with your legs, whilst moving your arms like this.” Peppermint Patty demonstrated to them what that looked like. Max and Space Kid took her advice and began to swim. Eventually the two of them were almost at the side of the pier, and they hadn’t even sunk once.

“Ok, Stop.” Max and Space Kid stopped swimming and were back on their feet. “You’re doing good.”

“Thanks.” Space Kid replied, as Max also smiled. 

“Is this over, am I done yet?” Max asked vainly in hope. 

“Nope. There’s still plenty more to teach.” Peppermint Patty answered, as Max sighed in disappointment. 

Meanwhile, back in the Squirrel Woods Camp, Charlie Brown and the remaining campers had agreed on a game of Volleyball, using Peppermint Patty’s soccer ball. Charlie Brown refereed the game as the others played, sitting down to consider how he had managed to oversleep. Clearly it wasn’t a one person job, David and Gwen had 10 campers to deal with, and he had to manage 9 alone. Charlie Brown looked up as he refocused on the game, Linus had pitched the ball up to the opposing side, and Lucy had smashed it past the other team, earning a point. The ball however, had kept bouncing, and had rolled into the undergrowth behind them. 

“I’ll get it.” Charlie Brown called as he got up and walked to where the ball had landed. He was just picking it up when…

*BONK*

Charlie Brown was knocked over by someone, apparently running at full speed. The figure continued, breaking out of the undergrowth and appearing in the camp, to the surprise of everyone. Linus recognised her instantly.

“Patty?” Linus took a closer look. She appeared to be wearing some weird girl scout uniform, but it was torn in places, and Patty was covered in cuts, scratches and bruises. “You look like you were attacked by a gully cat.” Linus remarked, as Charlie Brown re-emerged from the forest, ball in hand.

“What’s going on?” Charlie Brown asked.

“Sorry for bumping into you, Charlie Brown.” Patty turned around to apologise. 

“Never mind that, we need to get you patched up. Follow me.” Charlie Brown replied urgently. Patty followed Charlie Brown into the counsellor’s cabin whilst the rest of the campers watched on. Charlie Brown took out and opened the first aid kit and took out anti-septic and plasters, as Patty watched. 

“How on earth did you get into this state, anyway?” Charlie Brown asked, as he began to apply the anti-septic. “This might sting a little.” Patty winced slightly as he did so.  
“Well, Violet invited me to join her on holiday, and we joined this group of girls called the Flower Scouts.” Patty began, as Charlie Brown put plasters over each of her cuts, to the point where Patty started to feel a bit silly.

“What happened there then? It doesn’t sound like the sort of place where you get hurt.” Charlie Brown replied, as he got a bandage for one of her larger cuts. 

“You haven’t seen the flower scouts. They are a nasty bunch of people. Violet seems to fit in just fine though, which surprises me.” Patty answered.

“She would.” Charlie Brown replied without batting an eye. "I never understood why you were friends with her." 

"I'm reconsidering." Patty changed the subject. “Anyway, how’s camp? Do you get up to a lot of fun stuff? Are your counsellors nice?” she asked.

“It’s good. We try to have as much fun as we can, with the resources we have.” Charlie Brown answered.

“What makes you say that? I can’t help but notice there weren’t any adults either.” Patty pointed out.

“There aren’t any. The squirrel that wrote the brochure ran off on the first day, so I’m effectively the one leading.”

“A squirrel wrote it? And you do that on your own?” Patty asked. “No wonder you have bags under your eyes.”

“So you noticed I was tired, then. I was thinking about getting somebody to help me…” Charlie Brown responded.

“I accept your offer. Anything would be better than what the Flower Scouts put me through.” Patty interjected. 

“Thanks. Don’t worry it’s not so bad. The neighbors are very helpful.”

“I assume you get help in order to bring food and other things to camp?” Patty asked.

“Yeah. Thankfully our camp is right next door to Camp Campbell, so I can get the help of David and Gwen, when I need it.”

“We’re next to their camp?!” Patty realised. 

“Yep.” Charlie Brown smiled. 

“I think we should go and have a word with them, don’t you?” Patty suggested. "It'd be nice to catch up."

“Yeah. And maybe we can get you looking like you haven’t been attacked by a vicious animal.” Charlie Brown joked, and Patty chuckled as they both left the counsellors’ cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I appreciate your Feedback!


	7. You don't Meet our Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown and Patty meet up with David, and Patty explains what went on at the Flower Scouts.

Patty followed behind Charlie Brown as he led her to the grounds of Camp Campbell. David and Gwen were on stage with Preston, who had been asked to organise a play to keep the campers occupied, in the absence of Max and Space Kid. Charlie Brown raised his hand as he walked towards the stage, catching David’s attention. 

“Oh.” David perked up. “Gwen, could you continue the explanations for me? I think they want to talk to me.” He asked, gesturing at Charlie Brown and Patty.  
“Sure, whatever. I’m hoping today won’t be too high maintenance.” Gwen pinched her eyebrows. David left the stage and walked over to the two of them, crouching down to their eye level.

“Good morning, Charlie Brown. Is there anything you need help with?” He asked. Charlie Brown pointed towards the person next to him.

“Oh, Patty! Long time no see! How are you doing?” He asked. He blinked a couple of times. “Oh my. What happened to you, and since when were you a flower scout?” 

“It’s a long story.” Patty replied sullenly, looking away from him.

“Shall we talk about this inside?” David suggested. Patty nodded in agreement.

“Sure. Maybe we could get her into some clothes that haven’t been mauled.” Charlie Brown added. 

“That would be nice.” Patty looked down at her ruined scout uniform as she followed the other two into the Counsellors’ cabin. David looked inside a cupboard, taking out a spare camp counsellor t-shirt and a spare child-size pair of jogging trousers. 

“I’ll go change.” Patty said, heading off into a separate room as she picked up the clothes David handed to her. Charlie Brown and David sat around and waited while she did so.

“Did you do those bandages yourself?” David asked. 

“Yeah. I’ve watched Shermy do it before, I hope I didn’t do too badly.” Charlie Brown replied.

“You did a fine job.” David assured him.

“I’ve offered her a role as counsellor, if that’s okay. I was struggling to run the camp on my own, do you think I did the right thing?”

“She was certainly a big help back when we ended up in your town.” David recalled. Patty returned from the other room, dressed in the new clothes she had been given. The counsellor t-shirt was a bit big for her, but in the grand scheme of things, it didn’t really matter. Patty sat down with Charlie Brown and waited for David to begin.

“So, what happened?” David asked.

“Well, it started when Violet invited me to summer camp. She’d been excited about these flower scouts for a while, and it had some activities I liked, so I went along. The first people we met were Sasha, Erin and Tabii, and then we saw Miss Priss. It was fine for a while, we seemed to get on with the other flower scouts, even if they treated each other poorly.” Patty began. 

“What about today?” Charlie Brown asked.

“Well, today, Violet, Sasha, Erin and Tabii were talking to each other and laughing, and because I was curious, I walked up and listened to what they were saying. 

“You’re one of us now, Violet.” Sasha told her. “You’ve totally got the sense of style to keep us flower scouts on top.”

“On top of what?” Patty asked. 

“Did you not notice the other camps?” Erin replied. 

“This is a competition, Patty. This isn’t some holiday where we do girly shit all day. That’s only what Miss Priss thinks.” Sasha warned. “If you aren’t like us enough, or if you cross us in any way, we’ll let you know about it, and you’ll be fucking gone.” She chided with a smattering of sass. 

“That seems a bit unkind.” Patty responded. 

“Yeah, well tough shit. Some of us can’t afford that luxury!” Tabii retorted, pointing at her eyepatch. 

“That sort of stance isn’t going to net you any new friends.” Patty crossed her arms.

“Oh, please, get with the program, Patty.” Violet replied dismissively. “It’ just like when we ran the school back at home, laughing at Charlie Brown whenever we saw him.”

“Those days are behind us, Violet.” Patty responded. 

“Don’t remind me. Ever since you “went to the woods” with Shermy, you changed your tone. You’ve gone soft, Patty.” Violet accused, making air quotes with her fingers.

“Hey! That was uncalled for. You know as well as I do that absolutely nothing improper happened there.” Patty defended herself.

“Oh yeah? Then why did you make up that stuff about the knife murderer who chased you? I reckon you just got caught in the act.”

“Did you talk to literally anyone from town?” Patty asked. “Everyone who was in town can corroborate that story.” 

“Not according to my dad.” Violet sneered. “Kids can be very imaginative, you know.” 

“It was on the News!” Patty protested. “Not that you saw it, since you were on vacation. We weren’t alone, either. These two camp counsellors called Gwen and David were there too.” 

“Oh.” Sasha’s face crumpled into one of rage. “So you know people from the other camps.”

“Yep. I made them tea and everything, like any upstanding person would do.” Patty asserted. Sasha turned to face and whisper with Erin, Tabii and Violet. They all turned to face Patty.

“Okay, so me and the other girls have had a discussion, and we’ve agreed that you’re not Flower Scout material.” Sasha announced. “And If you’re not out within the next 10 seconds, we’re gonna leave a permanent mark."

Patty began to back away, and as 10 seconds elapsed, she bolted for the door. Sasha and the others took off after her as she ran across the courtyard.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So how did you get hurt?” Charlie Brown asked, puzzled.

“They were chasing me, and the only way out of the flower scouts camp was through a bramble bush. I also tripped over a tree root. They didn’t actually hit me, but they would have if I didn’t get away.”

“Alright.” David straightened himself in his seat. “Thanks for telling us about what happened. As long as both of you are okay with Patty joining your camp, there shouldn’t be any issues. I will have a word with Miss Priss about what happened, and make sure it doesn’t happen again. Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

“Not at the moment. I’ve already agreed to help Charlie Brown lead the Squirrel Camp, which is fine. At least it’s safe here.”

“If the Flower scouts come looking for you, I’ll definitely let them know they’re not welcome.” Charlie Brown promised. 

“We should probably get back. The campers will be waiting for us.” Patty replied. They both stood up and headed for the door. 

“Thanks for the help, David.” She said, as they existed. 

“You’re welcome.” David replied, as the door shut behind them. He made a few notes of what happened, before getting up himself and going outside. 

When he got back to his campers, Max and Space Kid had returned, dripping wet but seemingly proud of what they’d accomplished over the past hour.

“Hi there, Max. Did you enjoy your swimming lesson?”

“I did!” Space Kid answered excitedly.

“I didn’t.” Max huffed. “But at least I learned a bit.”

“Why don’t the two of you get changed and dry, then you can join us for the rest of the morning’s activities!” David suggested. Max rolled his eyes at David’s enthusiasm as he walked back to his tent. 

Linus and the other campers had waited expectantly for Charlie Brown and Patty to return. Peppermint Patty had already returned and changed into some spare clothes, and was waiting as well. The two of them made their way inside the camp. 

“Welcome back, Charlie Brown.” Linus greeted.

“When did Patty get here?” Peppermint Patty asked.

“About half an hour ago.” Linus answered.

“Ok. Is there anything else I’ve missed?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes. I have an announcement to make.” Charlie Brown began. the crowd around him quietened and faced him. 

“As of today, Patty will be helping me as co-counsellor. We will be sharing our responsibility equally and I will expect you to listen to her as much, if not more, than you do with me.”

“One question, Charlie Brown. Where will she be sleeping?” Lucy asked.

“Patty will be sleeping in the counsellor’s cabin. She deserves a proper bed after what she’s been through.” Charlie Brown turned to face Patty. “Unless you object to that.”

“Sure. That would be nice.” Patty accepted. “Why don’t we break for lunch, and then we’ll set up the next activity?” A chorus of yesses rung out among the campers, followed by discreet murmurs, as they all broke off for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	8. The Great Camp Camp Bake Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sets up camp activity that for once, the campers actually enjoy.

It was a bright and sunny morning on the shores of Lake Lilac, and there was not a cloud in the sky, nor a breeze on the ground. David was busy laying out tables outside while everyone was eating breakfast in the mess hall. He hadn’t told anyone yet what today’s activity was going to be, but he was sure they were going to enjoy it. He laid out bags of flour on each table, as well as several photocopied pages of recipes, and other baking ingredients. David wanted to surprise everyone at once, but it wasn’t long, however, until one of the campers saw.

“Hi David!” Nerris chimed happily as she greeted him, before looking over at the tables. “What are you doing?” 

“Well, I was hoping to keep it a surprise, but today, were going to do some baking!” David replied, as Nerris peered over one of the recipes.

“Cool!” Nerris replied with a toothy smile. 

“I didn’t know you liked baking.” David looked at her, puzzled.

“Oh, I like to watch it on TV sometimes.” Nerris explained. “I’ll tell the others.” She told him, before rushing back into the mess hall.

“Fellow camp citizens!” Nerris began. “I have an announcement to make!”

“What is it? If it’s another one of your D&D games I’m not interested.” Max interrupted. 

“Today’s activity is baking!” Nerris announced.

“Baking? Ah gut!” Dolph replied, smiling. “Zat will be fun!”

“Sounds exciting!” Preston added. 

“Interesting.” Neil thought aloud. “Maybe I could apply my chemistry skills and make something better.”

“Nah, I don’t think you’d do it better than Nerris.” Nikki laughed. 

“We’ll see about that.” Neil replied. 

It wasn’t long before everyone had finished breakfast and was standing outside waiting for David to explain the activity to them, as if they didn’t already know.  
“Good Morning Campers!” David began. “Today we will be baking some bread. I brought some recipes and ingredients for you to use and…”

“Can we be creative with our baking?” Preston asked. 

“Of course. It’s not only allowed, but encouraged!” David replied. “Now, have you all washed your hands?” 

“Yes!” Came the resounding chorus of voices around him.

“There was a queue for the sinks. It took forever.” Max complained. 

“Alright. I’ll put you into pairs, and then we can get baking!” David replied. “Nerris, you can go with Harrison. Dolph and Preston, you can go together. Neil, you can go with Nikki. Ered, you can go with Space Kid, and Max, you can go with Nurf.”

“Brilliant.” Max seethed. 

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, Max.” Nurf tried his best to be polite. Max frowned, but shook it off, looking back up at David.

“If you are all ready, then let’s get baking!” David finished.

The campers quickly got on with baking. Preston and Dolph began to make some gingerbread figures, cut into many theatrical shapes, like stars, actors holding skulls, and gingerbread audience members. 

Ered and Space Kid worked together to make cookies, with Space Kid providing the ideas, whilst Ered carefully cut out the shapes, in designs like rockets and moons and half-moon halfpipes.

Max and Nurf however, were attempting to make a regular loaf of bread.

“It says here we have to knead the bread.”

“What is kneading?” Nurf asked.

“Basically, you have to pound and punch the bread so that the yeast mixes in with the flour and the bread rises properly.” Max explained.

“Finally, something I can actually do!” Nurf quickly began to knead the bread.

“And it’s not even destructive.” Max quipped. 

Nerris and Harrison, motivated by Nerris’ love of competitive baking, were busy preparing a cake. It didn’t look like much at the moment, but Nerris appeared confident as she mixed in eggs and sugar into the mix.

“Those weren’t platypus eggs, were they?” Harrison asked.

“I hope not.” Nerris stopped, surprised, and looked up at David. 

“No, they’re just regular, shop bought eggs.” The two magicians nodded and got back to baking. 

Nikki was waiting impatiently whilst Neil carefully measured out each ingredient, and following the recipe to the letter.

“When’s the fun bit?” she moped. 

“We can decorate the cupcakes after we’ve cooked them, which should be soon, because I’m almost done.”

“David?” Nikki called.

“Yes, Nikki?”

“How are we going to cook these?” Nikki asked.

“Well, all the different recipes take different times to make, so Gwen and I planned this in the hope you’d pick different things so we could take turns.” David explained. 

“Our cookies are ready.” Ered pointed to her table. 

“Put them on a baking tray and I’ll get them in the oven.” David replied. Ered did so and David carried the tray to the oven in the mess hall. It wasn’t much longer before Dolph and Preston’s gingerbread theatre was ready to bake, so David took their tray as well. 

Max and Nurf had to wait for their bread to rise before they could put it in the oven, whilst Nerris and Harrison had to wait for the oven to be ready. Eventually, the oven finished baking Preston and Dolph’s gingerbread, and Ered and Space Kid’s cookies, and Neil, Nikki, Nerris and Harrison handed their cakes to David, who put then into the now empty oven. 

Those who had nothing to do observed Dolph, Preston, Ered and Space Kid as they decorated their creations, using the icing for such things as moon craters, the rocket, and a skateboarder on the moon. Preston and Dolph were finishing the facial features of their gingerbread actors and setting up the gingerbread theatre so that it stood as an art piece, as well as a tasty snack. 

“Preston! That’s looks almost as good as that nativity scene you made when it snowed last year.” Nikki complimented. 

“Thank You!” Preston replied.

A little while later, David took the cakes out of the oven and returned them to their respective bakers, while taking Max and Nurf’s loaf, which had finally risen, and put it in the oven. Neil stood aside while he let Nikki decorate the cupcakes, in an array of different colours, while Nerris and Harrison were applying the icing to make a hat shaped cake, adorned with two marzipan wizards fighting on top of it. 

“So are we done now?” Max asked. 

“Yep. You’ve all finished, and now we can all enjoy this wonderful food for lunch!”

“Will you be judging our creations?” Nerris asked.

“Gwen might, if you ask her nicely.” David replied. “I don’t want to divide the camp by singling out a winner.”

The campers all enjoyed lunch at the mess hall. Quartermaster made leek and potato soup, which tasted awful, but Max and Nurf’s bread made it more bearable. After that the campers all shared cookies and gingerbread and cake. Gwen had one of everything, sampling the taste of each. 

“These moon cookies are nice!” Gwen smiled as she ate. 

“Nerris’ cake is my favourite, I think.” David spoke quietly to Gwen as he sat next to her.

“Can I try some of it?” Gwen asked, as David cut a small piece and handed it to her, Gwen took a bite and agreed. 

“Yeah, you’re right. This is great.” She said, mouth full, as she scoffed it down.

“You got any activities planned for this afternoon?” David asked. 

“I dunno, sports maybe? They’ll be full of energy after they’re done eatin’.” Gwen answered. The two of them leaned in on each other as the kids enjoyed the food they made in the company of their friends, waiting patiently until the campers had finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and give feedback!


	9. The Storm in the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Brown and friends head into the woods on a nature hike, and get more than they bargained for.

Later that same day, Charlie Brown and Patty were organising the rest of the Squirrel Woods Campers in a circle in the middle of camp.

“What’s going on? Why have you called us here?” Lucy asked.

“Today, Lucy, we are going to go on a hike, to explore some of these woods. David tells me there’s a lot of interesting wildlife to observe.” Charlie Brown replied.

“Sounds boring.” Sally huffed. “Why can’t we stay inside for once?” 

“Well firstly, it’s way too hot, and secondly, there really isn’t much to do inside, anyway.” Patty laid down the law. “So we’re all going to have a walk under the shade of these woods.”

“Are the woods safe?” Rerun asked.

“Should be safer than the last one I walked through.” Patty replied.

“That’s not very encouraging.” Peppermint Patty countered, her hand hovering over her scar. 

“There’s nothing to be afraid of.” Patty waved away her concerns. “Now, everyone should have a piece of paper and a pencil with them, so we can note down any interesting things we might see.” Everyone went back to their tents to fetch notepads and pencils and returned to where Patty and Charlie Brown were waiting.

"We brought all our things." Pig Pen announced.

“So, we're all set? Then let’s go.” Patty instructed.

In the woods, the Squirrel Woods Campers trundled behind Counsellor Patty and Charlie Brown, noting down any new trees and plants. The squirrels were nowhere to be seen, but there were plenty of eagles, ferrets, raccoons, opossums, and apparently, a chameleon, according to Rerun. 

“Gee, I hope we don’t run into any queen snakes.” Linus remarked, looking down at the forest floor as he clutched his blanket in his hand.

“You say this every time, Linus.” Lucy grumbled. 

“They’re really not that dangerous compared to other snakes, or alligators, or pumas, or any other large carnivorous animal.” Marcie pointed out.

“Yeah, let’s hope we don’t see any of those, Marcie.” Peppermint Patty stated.

“Didn’t mean to scare you sir.” Marcie apologised.

“I’m not. And stop calling me sir.” Peppermint Patty retorted. The group continued on through the forest, all of them clutching their notebooks as leaves rustled close to them.  
“What’s that?” Rerun stopped and spoke, as a fox popped out from one of the bushes, before scampering away. “Nevermind.” Trees rustled as a soft breeze whistled through the path they were walking.

“How long are we going to have to walk for? My feet are getting tired.” Sally complained. 

“We’ll start walking back on the hour.” Charlie Brown answered. At that moment, Pig Pen took out a disposable camera he had on him, hoping to take some wildlife photos, taking a snap as a rabbit hopped across the dirt. Pig Pen took a few more photos, of plants, butterflies, a couple of birds, and another opossum, as he slowly filled up his film. Just past the hour, the sky began to cloud over, making the woods significantly darker. 

“What time is it, Charlie Brown?” Rerun asked. “It’s getting darker, I think there might be a storm coming.”

“It’s five past.” Charlie Brown answered. “We should start heading back.” 

“Alright. If you say so.” Counsellor Patty replied. The campers duly turned around and headed back the way they came. The darkening clouds and the slow setting of the afternoon sun made the return journey more difficult, and eventually, the group found they were off the beaten track. 

“Are we lost?” Schroeder asked, as they plodded on. 

“No. We’re still heading towards camp, if my cardinal directions are correct.” Linus replied. 

As they came to within about three hundred meters away from camp, something about the forest made them stop. There was an uneasy feeling hanging in the air, like they were being watched. Franklin was the first to break the silence.

“Er, guys? Why have we stopped?” 

“I dunno. But something’s not right. I can feel it.” Lucy replied spookily. Charlie Brown looked around as bushes and tall grass began to rustle. A pack of four wolves slowly creeped out, observing the 11- strong huddle of children. The leader of the pack sniffed at them, as Charlie Brown and Patty held their arms out protectively. The group slowly backed away as the wolves began to bare their teeth. 

“Are they going to eat us?” Sally asked.

“I hope not.” Schroeder replied. “Can wolves eat people?” 

“I don’t want to find out.” Linus whispered in reply. 

“Hold on. I think I have an idea.” Rerun piped up, breaking away from the huddle and making himself known to the wolves. Rerun began to imitate the wolves, howling. The wolves responded in kind, each of them howling in a deafening chorus. Rerun faced them wondering if his plan had worked. The alpha wolf leapt forward… knocking him over as it licked his face.

“Stop it. You’re tickling me!” Rerun cried as he giggled.

“Well, you always wanted a dog.” Linus commented, breaking into a smile. Eventually the wolves got bored and moved on, and Rerun was able to get up, although he was now almost as dirty as Pig Pen, with the amount of mud and wolf spittle on him. 

“We’ll get you cleaned up when we get back.” Counsellor Patty assured him, as they began walking again. 

“Where did you learn that from?” Lucy asked, concerned.

“Nikki taught it to me after that fishing tourney.” Rerun replied.

“I see.” Lucy turned away and thought for a bit. “Figures.”

“All I can say is I’m glad it worked.” Charlie Brown responded in thanks. The campers were within sight of their camp, just as the first drops of rain began to fall. 

“Come on. If we hurry, we can get inside before any of us get soaked!” Charlie Brown called out behind him, as the group picked up the pace. Patty, Charlie Brown and the rest of the campers made it into the mess hall. Inside, Charlie Brown and Franklin got to making hot chocolate with marshmallows for everyone else whilst Patty gave Rerun some spare clothes and a towel to clean his face, and the other campers watched the rain lashing the windows. 

“Well, that was a strange adventure.” Schroeder mused, as they looked outside. 

“It sure was.” Linus replied. “I didn’t know Rerun and Nikki were friends.” 

“Neither did I.” Lucy joined in. the clinking of spoons was heard in the kitchen.

“Drinks are ready!” Charlie Brown called from the kitchen, as the campers began to form a line. 

“All’s well that ends well, I guess.” Linus said to Lucy as they waited for their drinks. 

“You can say that again.” Lucy replied as she received her hot chocolate, before leaving for the nearest table. Linus stood at the front of the line as Charlie Brown added marshmallows to his drink. 

“You okay, Linus?” he asked. Linus stared at him blankly.

“I think so?” Linus replied uncertainly. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Charlie Brown offered to help.

“Aren’t you busy right now?” Linus deflected. 

“I’ll join you after I finish up here. We’ll talk then, right?”

“Alright.” Linus gave a quick smile, and took his drink to a table. Not long later, Charlie Brown finished his work and joined Linus at the table with a drink of his own.   
“How are you feeling?” Charlie Brown sensitively asked. 

“I’m not sure. I feel like I’m not as brave as I used to be. Before, I could have stood up and fought, and be ready to defend my friends, but today, I stayed back. You were the brave one today. You and Patty and Rerun.”

“You faced off against a killer Linus, you stared death in the face and you won. That more brave than I could ever be. Be proud of yourself.” Charlie Brown reminded him.

“I dunno. I still feel like something’s not right, I can’t pinpoint it, but my instinct tells me something bad is going to happen. I thought it would happen here, but it didn’t, and now I’m scared as to what that might be.” Linus worried.

“I understand. I’ll keep an ear open for anything that goes on. Hopefully you can get some rest tonight.” Charlie Brown reassured him.

“Hopefully.” Linus finished his drink, the noise in the mess hall beginning to simmer down as the rain lightened, and the campers chatted amongst themselves whilst they had nothing else to do, such is camp life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I appreciate your Feedback!


	10. Battle of the Bands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen's dad donates some old instruments to Camp Campbell. she and David organise a music competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really helpful to listen to the songs as they appear, it will make it so much better.

The sun shone brightly that morning. The birds were singing peacefully, and everything was still as the clock read 7:47am. All was calm, until it was broken by the low rumbling sound of a purple campervan. The cranking of the spluttering engine woke Gwen out of her restful slumber, and, groggily, she stumbled outside in her dressing gown.

“Who in hell?” Gwen yawned, as her eyes began to focus. A familiar face stepped out of the van, smiling happily to himself.

“Morning, Gwensikins.” He greeted.

“Oh, hi dad.” Gwen replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’ve just finished touring, and I had a bunch of old instruments lying around, barely used, and thought, why not give them to your camp. It’s only taking up space in our house anyway.” Louis explained.

“Did mom put you up to this?” Gwen asked.

“Never miss a beat, do ya.” Louis replied. “You wanna help me carry this stuff out?

“Could I get into my work uniform first? You kinda woke me up.”

“I’ll wait.” Louis replied happily, leaning against the van. After a couple of minutes, Gwen returned, in her normal work clothes, ready to start the day. Louis opened the side door of his campervan, revealing an array of about 5 guitars, including 2 bass guitars, a drumkit, an amplifier and a keyboard.

“You could start an entire band with this.” Gwen remarked, as she carried the instruments out with him. 

“That’s the idea. I want to give aspiring musicians the tools they need to succeed.” Louis replied, gesturing the shape of a picture frame. “I take it at least one of the campers plays music?”

“Preston does theatre. I’m not sure that counts. Ered might be interested, though. You staying, or?” 

“Afraid not. Your mom wants me to help decorate the house.” Louis apologised.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll see you around, Dad.” Gwen waved as Louis got back into his campervan.

“You too.” Louis replied, as he turned on the engine and drove away. Gwen heard the door open behind her. 

“Gwen, what’s going on?” David asked, leaning out of the door.

“Well…” Gwen began, as she beckoned David over to the pile of instruments.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Not very far away, Linus and the other members of Squirrel Woods Camp were sat around in a circle as Charlie Brown and Patty waited for them to quieten down, before she began to speak. 

“Now this morning, we are going to… yes, Lucy?”

“We’re not going on another hike again, are we?” Lucy raised her hand.

“No, we’re not.” Charlie Brown answered. “Actually, today we are…” Charlie Brown’s words were cut off by the loud strum of an electric guitar.

“We’re going to investigate that.” Charlie Brown pointed in the direction of the noise, “That sounds much more interesting.” The other campers got up and followed Patty and Charlie Brown, with Schroeder picking up the rear, after he stopped to grab his piano. The group got to Camp Campbell, just in time to hear Ered play out the notes to Money for Nothing. 

“Oh, hey guys.” Ered smiled, as she stopped playing. “Guess what turned up an hour ago.”

“An entire band’s worth of instruments?” Franklin asked. 

“You got it.” Ered replied. “David’s planning a Battle of the Bands. You want in?”

“Of course we do!” Charlie Brown answered.

“Hmph.” Schroeder huffed, before strutting away in the opposite direction. Charlie Brown saw this and pulled him aside. 

“What’s wrong, Schroeder?”

“I don’t want to play this kind of music, it’s not art like Beethoven’s music is.”

“Well, no. it’s not art like Beethoven. But it doesn’t have to be. This isn’t like a formal performance, or something to judge yourself on, it’s just a bit of fun. Is that okay with you?” Charlie Brown said to him. 

“Do I have to?” Schroeder asked.

“No, but it’d be nice if you did.” Charlie Brown replied. 

“Alright, I’ll do it, but don’t make me the lead player.” Schroeder agreed.

“With the song I have in mind, you probably won’t.” Charlie Brown promised. They both turned back to face Ered, who had now been joined by the other campers, plus Gwen and David. 

“You’re all here! I was going to invite you all, but it appears Ered did that job for me. Now, if you could arrange yourselves into groups of four or five.” David announced. Charlie Brown, Pig-Pen, Franklin and Schroeder went into a group, whilst Charlie Brown counted which role everyone was playing, and found he was one short. He thought for a bit, before having an idea.

“Hey, Max! Why don’t you join us?” Charlie Brown invited him over. Max, with a hesitant pause, looked around, seeing that Nikki and Neil had joined different groups, and eventually walked over. 

“So, uh, what song do you plan on doing?” Max gave an unsure look.

“We’re playing “Rat Trap.” Charlie Brown told him.

“What’s that?” Max asked.

“It’s a 70’s song by the Boomtown Rats, my dad has it in his record collection. You might have heard on the radio once or twice before.” Charlie Brown replied, before turning to Gwen.

“Gwen, do you have a printer? I want to give Max some lyrics.”

“Sure, why not.” Gwen accepted with a frown. “I might as well do all the sheets for everyone, saves me going back and forth all the time.” And Gwen went away, asking every group what song they were playing, before going off to print lyrics, and song-sheets for each instrument. Max looked over at the other groups while David was evenly distributing the instruments that Gwen’s Dad had left. Nikki was with Ered, Dolph, Lucy and Peppermint Patty, and Neil was with Linus, Marcie, Space Kid and Rerun. the others had their own little group too.

Gwen returned with a whole wad of paper, handing all the campers their music. Max took a look at the lyrics as Charlie Brown practiced on one of the bass guitars, and Schroeder practiced on his piano. Max read a little deeper into the lyrics, particularly the ones near the end of the song.

“Whoa, shit.” Max was taken aback slightly by how the lyrics related to him, or more specifically, his past. 

“You okay Max?” Charlie Brown asked. 

“Remember last year, when we were standing at that wall, and you gave me that advice?” Max recalled.

“What about it?”

“Thanks for that.” Max replied, before turning his face away, to hide the fact his eyes were beginning to well up. He almost cried, but he recomposed himself. Max practiced singing, reading the lyrics while Charlie Brown played the tune to the best of his ability. Max’s lackadaisical singing style fit the song well, and Charlie Brown was pleasantly surprised. 

“Nice work, Max.” Charlie Brown complimented, before giving him a few pointers about when to project his voice. As the day went on, the instruments shuffled around, and other people were able to practice their instruments, and Max continued to practice his singing. Eventually it was finally time to perform.

Ered’s group were first to perform, singing “Ready to Go” by Republica. Nikki was on vocals, Peppermint Patty was on bass, Lucy was playing David’s acoustic guitar, whilst Dolph was on drums, and Ered played electric guitar. Many of the campers were quietly impressed, but all of them were eager to get their performances done.

Linus’ group were up next, performing a live rendition of “Starrider” by Foreigner. Rerun was on drums, whilst Neil played the electric guitar, and Linus was on acoustic guitar and vocals. Marcie played the Keyboard and Space Kid quietly played the bass. David observed, liking the theme that they went with, despite their lack of precision with their instrument playing. 

After that, Preston’s group went up to perform, they chose to sing “Message in a Bottle” by The Police. Preston sang as hard as he could without shouting, and Harrison manipulated the strings on his electric guitar using his magic. Nurf played the drums, while Nerris played bass and Sally played a tambourine. Thanks to Harrison, the performance sounded a lot closer to the original song, a fact that did not go unnoticed from the audience. 

Finally, it was Max’s turn to take the stage. He and the rest of Charlie Brown’s band, as you know, were playing “Rat Trap” by the Boomtown Rats. Max was on vocals, Charlie Brown played bass, Schroeder was on his piano, Franklin was on electric guitar, and Pig Pen was on drums. Nobody was on Saxophone, but that didn’t seem to bother them, as Schroeder helpfully compensated for it with his piano playing. The performance went down like a storm, as all 5 of them gave their all. After the performance, Max and the others were exhausted, and the audience was raucous in applause. As they went to sit down, David took the opportunity to take the stage.

“Thank you everyone, to all of you that performed and also to Gwen for helping me organise it. I’m sure you’d all like to know who’s won, but first I’d like everyone to help tidy some of this stuff away, and then I can tell you the winners when we go to the mess hall. Most of the campers groaned, as they creaked themselves up and helped carry the instruments and things inside. Once they were all inside, David grabbed their attention again. 

“Who won?” Lucy asked. 

“Is there a prize?” Nikki asked.

“There is. I’d like to say however that the winners were… Max’s team!” Max and his group celebrated while the others eyed them with a mixture of envy and magnanimous praise.   
“Don’t worry. Everyone still gets ice cream! The winners just have an extra scoop!” David settled the room down, before it simmered back up into a collective fervour for dessert.

David chuckled to himself as he headed to the kitchen freezer to fetch the ice cream for everyone, as well as a lactose free variant for Nurf. Everyone happily tucked in for dessert as David, Gwen and Patty watched on, in a rare moment of respite. Patty hoped this streak of good fortune she had run into would continue, but a voice in her head told her luck was going to run out.

“I’ll deal with that when we get to it.” She thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as i did making it!


	11. The Foe's Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothings strikes fear into the heart like your sworn enemy approaching you peacefully.

A few days later, whilst the other campers were having breakfast, Charlie Brown and Patty were busy setting up an archery activity, using items they had borrowed from David and Gwen. They had just finished carrying the target board to the edge of the bush when they heard a knock on wood, repetitively banging, as if on a door.

“Who’s there?” Patty barked, not in the mood for games. Charlie Brown looked over and realised who it was. The three Woodscouts, sans Pikeman, stepped out from behind the tree and showed themselves. They all were looking down, with no hint of an evil smirk on their face. 

“What are you doing here?” Charlie Brown asked, walking over to them. 

“We uh, came here to apologise.” Snake spoke. “We would have baked a cake as an apology, but we didn’t have any flour.”

“And we can’t cook.” Jermy added.

“That can’t be the only reason.” Patty crossed her arms. “Charlie Brown told me what happened when you two last met. If you were just here to apologise, Pikeman would be here. There must be something you want.”

“Actually, there is, but not from you.” Snake replied, as Petrol nodded. “We’re not sure you’d be of use, given you’re new here. We need Max.”

“He’ll suspect you if you went alone. Why don’t you let me tag along? Maybe I can learn what’s troubling you.” Charlie Brown offered. “If it’s serious, I have a right to know.”

“I guess.” Snake relented, “Come, follow us.” As they headed in the direction of Camp Campbell, Linus poked his head out of the door.

“Is everything alright?” Linus asked. “I heard shouting.”

“Not sure.” Charlie Brown replied. “I’ll let you know. They want to ask Max something.” He continued by as the Woodscouts followed behind him. 

“It’s not like the Woodscouts to seek help.” Marcie spoke from behind him, overhearing the conversation.

“Something’s wrong.” Linus replied to her. 

“Don’t fret just yet.” Patty reassured. “We don’t know what it is Snake’s not telling us.” She said, trying to suppress the feeling of dread that had first cropped up just after she ate ice cream with David and Gwen.

Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and the three Woodscouts walked into camp and saw the campers patiently waiting for the doors of the mess hall to open. Max had been chatting with Nikki and Neil when Charlie Brown beckoned him over.

“Hey, Max.” Charlie Brown began.

“Why have you brought the Woodscouts here?” Max asked.

“From what I can tell, they want to ask a favor of you.” Charlie Brown.

“I see. Was Pikeman too much of a pussy to grovel himself, or?” 

“Actually, it’s worse than that.” Snake admitted.

“How so?” Charlie Brown asked. 

“Remember last year, when Daniel tried to sacrifice us on the dais?” Snake recounted, to which Charlie Brown raised his eyebrows in concern.

“That was partly your fault, but do go on.” Max replied, impatiently tapping his foot, briefly flashing a smug grin as he spoke.

“The National Woodscout Leader wants Daniel as his right hand man. Says it’s something about his leadership qualities.” Snake explained.

“But Daniel’s in jail. Max and I helped to put him there.” Charlie Brown replied.

“You did?” Snake asked in surprise.

“Yep.” Max verified.

“I understand that. What the Boss wants is for our troop to bust him out. We were against it, but Pikeman didn’t want to lose his badges, so he agreed." Snake continued.

“Fucking idiot.” Max cursed. “How does he plan to do that?”

“Daniel’s being transferred to a higher security prison today. The prison van is set to pass close to our camp at around 3pm. Pikeman is supposed to block the way, letting Daniel get free whilst the officers deal with us.”

“That’s a fucking terrible plan.” Max pointed out. “It’s never going to work!” 

“Right. It’s a suicide mission. That’s why we need you to stop us. If we can claim that we failed because you got in our way, we won’t face retribution, and Daniel stays behind bars.” Snake finished. 

“Sounds like a good idea.” Charlie Brown. “How do you want us to help?”

“A 20-man ambush will do it.” Max suggested.

“From behind?” Snake asked.

“Your wish is my command.” Max grinned, cupping a hand around his fist. Snake gave a quick smile.

“We’ll let the campers know what’s going on. Thanks for the info.” Charlie Brown spoke, making eye contact with max, who nodded understandingly.

“Make sure you’re there before 3pm, were counting on you.” Snake turned as he, Petrol and Jermy headed back to their camp. Charlie Brown and Max looked each other. “Be at the T junction by 2:30, that’s where they’ll be.” Max told him. "Just follow the road that leads out of our camp."

“Got it. I’ll tell the others.” Charlie Brown replied. He and Max split up, and Charlie Brown returned to his camp. 

Linus was waiting at the door of the mess hall, with Patty, Marcie and the others not far behind.

“So, any news?” Patty asked.

“It’s not good.” Charlie Brown answered. “The Woodscouts were ordered to bust Daniel out of a prison van later today. Snake and two others came up to get us to sabotage them.”

“Oh, so that was what was making us worried and anxious.” Linus replied, Patty nodded in understanding.

“What should we do about it, Chuck?” Peppermint Patty asked.

“I’m thinking. Max’s camp will have a plan too, so it might be worth heading down early and seeing what plans they have.” Charlie Brown answered.

Meanwhile, Max had returned to see that everyone had already gone into the mess hall, and David was patiently waiting for him in the doorway. 

“Where have you been, Max?” David asked. “Did you oversleep?”

“No.” Max replied. “If you have an activity planned for this afternoon, cancel it.”

“Max, I know you don’t like many of the activities we do at camp, but...”

“They can wait.” Max cut him off. “The Woodscouts came, if you didn’t notice, and peacefully too.”

“And?”

“Daniel’s being transported to a higher security prison today. The Woodscout’s bosses have tasked Pikeman’s troop with breaking him out, and, because Pikeman’s a fucking chicken, he accepted. Naturally, the rest of them don’t like it, so they asked us to stop them.” Max explained.

“Why would they need us to stop them?” David asked.

“To make it look like they were obeying orders.” Max replied. “Mutiny is looked down upon over there. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Charlie Brown, he was there too.”

“I see.” David straightened himself and turned to face the rest of the campers. “Campers, I…”

“Don’t bother. We heard.” Neil interrupted, before looking across the other tables, where the campers were staring intently at David and Max.

“When should we be there, Max?” Nikki asked.

“Snake said to be at the entrance road by 2:30.” Max replied. 

2:15. The Woodscouts were assembled at the junction where the dirt road met the asphalt. The weather by now had turned a foreboding shade of grey, and Pikeman was beginning to get antsy.

“Why haven’t you done anything, Snake? Why aren’t you helping me move this log onto the road?”

“If we move the log now, then we lose the element of surprise. Besides, I think there’s an ambush coming.” Snake replied.

“You keep saying that.” Pikeman uttered, irritated. “It’s almost as if you don’t want us to succeed.”

“With all due respect, it would be in everyone’s best interest for Daniel to remain in prison, no matter what.” Snake rebuffed.

“But the boss is expecting me to! How am I supposed to explain to him that we didn’t follow his orders?” Pikeman worried.

“You won’t have to. When we get overwhelmed but 20 angry campers in the next 20 mins, we won’t be able to do anything.” Snake replied, smiling. 

“I see.” Pikeman replied. “That was a well-executed, forward thinking plan.”

“I’m glad you didn’t forget what happened last year.” Snake added.

“Indeed I didn’t. You still acted outside my authority though, so you’re on notice for the rest of the week.” Pikeman admonished.

“Worth it.” Snake mouthed. They sat and watched the dirt road for a few minutes, until the horde of campers marched into view. David and Gwen were with them, and all of them, save for Linus, were glaring angrily at them. 

“I see them!” Nikki shouted, as she and the rest of the Campbell campers broke out into a run. Charlie Brown’s group began to run as well in an attempt to keep up. 

“Don’t hurt them too much!” Gwen shouted, as he ran along. 

“Can’t guarantee that, sorry!” Max replied, as they finally reached the junction, and saw The Woodscouts on the opposite side of the road. 

“Look before you cross!” David called from behind them. Charlie Brown’s group complied, whilst Max only took a glance at Charlie Brown’s expressions before running across the empty road.

“You’re surrounded, and there’s nowhere for you to run!” Max shouted as both camps formed a circle around the Woodscouts.

“Stick to the plan, boys.” Snake hissed with gritted teeth, as the scouts backed into each other in the enclosing circle.

“Of course.” Max took some pieces of string out of his hoodie pocket. “Hands, please.” The Woodscouts complied, allowing their hands to be tied, before they all sat by the side of the road.

“So, what now?” Pikeman asked.

“We wait.” Charlie Brown replied. “Once the police escort and the truck roll by, we’ll let you go, and we can get on with our lives.”

As they waited, the serenity of the forest and the anxiety in the air meant there was little sound other than the chirping of birds and the light bristling wind against the leaves. Charlie Brown, sat furthest right, had a clear view of the dirt road. Eventually, it was almost 3pm, and the campers all stood up and walked leftwards along the side of the road as they heard the distant sound of sirens approaching. The lot of them watched in deafening silence as the slow procession of police motorcycles trundled along the road, a large black prison van rumbling behind them, and further motorcycles which finally came into view.

"Finally." Pikeman uttered impatiently.

Just then, Charlie Brown heard another sound, but this one was different. It sounded like a motor engine, but not like the prison van’s. This one, sounded grindier, like it was kicking up stones as it ran. 

“Uh oh.” Charlie Brown realised where it was coming from, and it was going much too fast. The trees obscured the vehicle from view, and the same was true for the driver, who did not realise what was there until it crossed her field of vision, blurry as it was, and she slammed hard on the brakes. But it was too late. The lady’s white van crunched into the rear left side of the prison van, punching it off course and into the path of a tree, severely damaging both vehicles as they came to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen to Daniel? and Who was in the white van? Find out Soon!
> 
> Feel free to Comment!


	12. The End of the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival of Miss Priss gives Daniel an opportunity to escape. Will the police be able to capture him? Max , Charlie Brown, Linus and the others are left waiting for an answer.

“Holy Shit!” Gwen exclaimed. David hid a swear as he watched the wreck unfold. 

“What the fuck just happened!?” Neil asked.

“I swear to god, if Daniel escapes I will…” Max grumbled angrily, as he watched the broken doors of the van swing open. He, Charlie Brown, and the rest of the campers watched as Daniel, in prison clothes that were bleached white, hopped off the end of the van in handcuffs.

“He’s getting away!” Peppermint Patty shouted, pointing at the van, as he scampered into the trees. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Max made a dash towards him but he was held back by an officer who grabbed his arm.

“No. it’s too dangerous. Let the police handle this.” The officer admonished, before turning to his colleagues, “Alpha Team, arrest the fugitive! Omega Team, remain here and control the situation!” the police at the front got off their motorbikes and searched for Daniel on foot. The officer waited with the children as the rear group of police officers investigated the accident and checked on the driver of the van.

“Evening, ma’am.” One of the officers spoke as a very groggy Miss Priss woke up. 

“What’s going onn out heere? I was jusst gonna go get some…” she slurred.

“A minute ago you were clocking 50mph down this dirt road before crashing into this here prison truck.” The police officer told her sternly. “Now, would you mind taking a breath into this for me?” The Police officer handed her a breathalyser. As he expected, the reading on it was way above the legal limit.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry to say this, but you were too inebriated to drive this vehicle, and you caused a serious accident. Therefore, I will be arresting you for driving under the influence, you have the right to remain silent, and anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law.” The officer ordered, as he handcuffed Miss Priss, who was too drunk to think of a response. She was then led out of her vehicle and into a waiting patrol car, to take her to the station. Lucy watched the commotion curiously.

“Who is that in the white van?” she asked.

“Miss Priss, probably. She leads the flower scouts.” Nikki answered.

“She looks drunk.” Neil added. 

“Goodness me.” Patty exclaimed. Charlie Brown looked around, noticing one of the other police officers approach them. 

“Hello there. Might I ask what you kids are doing here?” the police officer asked.

“Uh, we were here to stop these Woodscouts from interfering with the procession, Ma’am.” Marcie replied.

“We were asked to by our national leader, but we didn’t really want to do it, so we didn’t keep it much of a secret.” Snake explained. “You should look into that. Max, could you untie us now? Max?

“He’s not listening. I’ll do it.” Harrison walked over and untied the Woodscouts, who left after they were sure the officer was satisfied with their statement. The officer turned to face Charlie Brown. 

“Why don’t you and the rest of your group go back to camp while we sort thing out here? Is that ok?”

“With all due respect, we’re not going anywhere until we know whether Daniel is in custody or not.” Charlie Brown stated. 

“It’s not safe here.” The officer replied sternly. “Go back to camp. Who’s responsible for you guys anyway?”

“Well, uh.” Charlie Brown hesitated.

“I am.” David raised his hand. “We will, but promise us you will let us know whether he is caught or not. As frequent targets of his, we deserve to know.” he explained.

“I understand.” The police officer replied. “When I receive further notice of Daniel’s status, I will get in touch with you. Make sure you’re within reach of a phone. I might call.”

“I will.” David replied. “C’mon kids, let’s do what she says.” He called, as he began to walk back to camp. A couple of the kid followed him, and begrudgingly, Max, Neil, Nikki and Charlie Brown’s campers followed suit. 

“I sure hope they catch him.” Linus spoke quietly to Charlie Brown as they walked. 

“I’m sure they will, they’re professionals. If you can do it, then they can too.” Charlie Brown reassured him. 

Meanwhile, Daniel was scurrying past tree after tree, desperate to find something with which he could cut his chains. The trees in the dark and foreboding forest offered nothing. No stick or twig or thorn bush could sever the metal. The only plus point for him was that he hadn’t been seen. He knew they must be looking for him, but he’d not heard any trace of them. He wouldn’t dare make a sound, now that his freedom depended on it.

Had he lost them? Truly, he didn’t know. All he did know was he had to get out of this god-forsaken forest. Staying low, he headed south. Without knowing it at first, he came across a path. It was straight, and appeared to lead directly out of the forest. Knowing he’d be caught if he stepped on it, he carefully trudged among the trees, glancing at the path now and again, until he reached the edge. 

Beyond him was a picnic area by the side of a road. He took a few steps forward, as the path led out to the picnic area itself. No police officers were present, which Daniel took as a relief. The ground beneath him was full of gravel and stones, and upon seeing a decent size stone nearby, he picked it up and sat himself at the picnic table. 

Gradually, he chipped a dent or two into the chain as he hammered at it with the rock. It was going slower than he expected, but Daniel was also conscious of the noise he made every time he pounded the rock against the chain. 

“Suspect is no longer in the forest.” An officer radioed from far away. “He may be seeking help from motorists, send all patrol vehicles to the surrounding area.”

“Roger that.” Answered another officer.

Sensing they would catch up to him if he stayed any longer, Daniel ditched the rock and the table whilst he was sure there wasn’t any officers in sight. Walking towards the edge of the picnic stop, he turned around and noticed the scrawled Squirrel Woods Camp sign. 

“So this is where I am.” He realised. “That explains why those darned kids were there. They must be glad to see the back of me.” Daniel let out a hint of mirth. He turned around again and faced the road ahead of him. The view was decidedly empty. Featureless asphalt to his left and right, and only a field in front of him. The road only leads to prison, Daniel thought, as he hesitated at the side of the road. 

Quickly, Daniel crossed, as a fence split the distance between him and the corn field (there had to be a farmhouse somewhere, right?). Limited use of his hands made clambering over the fence difficult, and as he heaved his way up to the top of the fence, a passing police car caught sight of him and stopped. 

Seeing the badged vehicle behind him made Daniel panic, and he tumbled over the fence and landed in a heap on the flattened grass. Daniel got up as quickly as he could, but by the time he was up and running, the pursuing officer had already cleared the fence, and was gaining on him with every step as Daniel struggled to brush his way past the long grass. 

The officer caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, pinning him until his less athletic colleague joined him, and the two of them carried Daniel into the patrol car. 

“Dispatch. Suspect is now in custody. Over.” The officer radioed in, as they drove away to the police station.

Back at camp, Charlie Brown, Max, and the others were patiently, and for some, nervously, awaiting news of Daniel’s arrest/escape. Charlie Brown stayed by Linus’ side, sitting on the step in front of the Camp Campbell mess hall. Max was standing nearby, leaning against the wall, eminently feeling just as troubled. The others were playing tag, or chatting. Nikki and Neil noticed Max standing alone and walked over to him.

“You okay, Max?” Neil asked. Max shook his head. “Daniel bothering you?”

“Kind of.” Max replied. 

“Do you think he escaped?” Nikki asked, leaning against the wall with him. 

“I doubt he got far, being in handcuffs and all, but still, I know what he’s capable of.” Max replied. The three of them tensed up as a police car approached, and parked next to David’s Campmobile. The female police officer from before got out of the car, and walked over to David. 

“Any news?” Neil asked. The officer said nothing, but smiled at the trio, before talking David. Max read David’s facial expressions change from concerned and bewildered to relaxed and contented, and Max knew exactly what had happened. As the officer turned to face the kids, Max smiled.

“Good evening, campers.” The officer spoke, attracting their attention. “I understand you have been waiting anxiously for news of Daniel’s arrest, and I apologise for making you wait so long. I am happy to report that after a long search, Daniel is now in custody. Does anyone have any questions?”

“Are you going to investigate the Woodscouts’ leader and his connections with Daniel?” Max asked.

“My department won’t be responsible for that, but yes, we are. Anyone else?”

“What’s going to happen to the Flower scouts? Wasn’t Miss Priss driving the van?” Patty asked.

“Given what she’s being charged for, I doubt she will be keeping her job, at least if her employers have any sense. They’ll probably have to find a new counsellor.”

“It’s not gonna be me that’s for sure.” Patty whispered to Charlie Brown with a smirk. Charlie Brown chuckled in response. 

“Any other questions? The officer asked. The campers looked at each other, expecting someone to speak, but nobody did. It was clear to the police officer that they didn’t have anything else to say.

“In that case, I will be going. Hopefully I won’t be needed here anytime soon. Bye for now!” the officer spoke as she got in her patrol car, started the engine and drove away.   
“Well that was an eventful day.” Rerun commented. 

“It was.” Agreed David, who was standing next to him. 

“We should probably get back to camp. It’ll be time to eat soon.” Charlie Brown told him. 

“Alright, but if you need help with anything, you’re always free to ask!” David replied. 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Charlie Brown assured him, as he led his camp back to their own campground. Once again, Charlie Brown made hot chocolate with marshmallows for everyone, with Patty’s help. Once he was done making those, he sat down with Linus, who was staring deeply into his mug. 

“How are you doing, Linus?” Charlie Brown asked.

“I’m doing fine.” Linus replied.

“You seem to be thinking deeply about something.” Charlie Brown pointed out. 

“Maybe now that Daniel’s gone for good, I won’t be scared of him anymore.” Linus thought aloud.

“I sure hope so.” Charlie Brown replied. “Anything else you want to talk about?”

“No, I’m ok for now. You don’t need to worry, Charlie Brown.” Linus responded as he drank. 

“I’ll see you later then.” Charlie Brown got up from the table. The campers chatted in the mess hall for a while, and before long, it was time for dinner. Charlie Brown set the table while Franklin cooked scrambled eggs. After they ate, they watched the Campbell campers next door try to light a small bonfire, which the wind quickly extinguished. Realising it wasn’t worth worrying about, Charlie Brown went to bed, soon followed by the others, as they slept a restful night under the light of the moon.

And they waited for the next summer day.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You all for Reading! Even though my work is rather niche, i hoped you liked it regardless!
> 
> I appreciate all your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free to Comment and Give Feedback! This is the sequel to Campers in a Different Town, and events from that story will be referred to in this one, so I would recommend reading that first (If you haven't already. You don't have to if you don't want to.)


End file.
